


Love on the Dark Side

by Una Fearless (UnaFearless)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux in love, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dominant Kylo Ren, Don't know where this story is headed, Drama & Romance, Drunk Hux, Falling In Love, First Order, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love this ship, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Takes Care of Armitage Hux, Kylo Ren in Love, Kylux - Freeform, Little bit of humor, M/M, Occasional Explicit Language, Occasional Sexual Content, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Kylo Ren, Slash, Slightly Out Of Character, So I ship it, The Dark Side of the Force, just writing it for fun, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnaFearless/pseuds/Una%20Fearless
Summary: Kylo Ren arrives at Starkiller Base and General Armitage Hux is not amused about the arrival of Snokes apprentice. He fears to lose his authority and that is something he couldn't bear.Kylo Ren would rather be somewhere else than on this unpleasant and cold planet, Starkiller Base, but he has to obey his master, Supreme Leader Snoke. When he meets the chief commander of Starkiller, General Hux, for the first time, this encounter is different than expected.Both feel the attraction to each other and don't know how to handle it. And then there is this one question hanging in the air: Can there be love on the dark side of the universe?[[New chapter updates might take up to 4 weeks.]]





	1. First impressions

 

 _So this was Starkiller Base_ , Kylo Ren thought when he exited his black command shuttle. There was nothing but snow, ice, woods and rocks. Total desolation. He rather would have stayed on Dall’Un with his Knights of Ren, at least there it was warm and beautiful and he was amongst friends. Starkiller was nothing the like.

 

Nevertheless, Snoke had sent him here to oversee the progress of the First Order's superweapon, to find out more about Luke Skywalker’s whereabouts and also the Resistance, since there was nothing to be found of them in the Outer Rim. They probably hid somewhere in the Unknown Regions. Skywalker, however, could be anywhere.

 

The reception committee welcoming him consisted of a squad of Troopers, a Major Sagg Pius, second in command, Captain Phasma and of course General Armitage Hux, who wasn’t pleased upon his arrival, this much was clear. Kylo had noticed the malicious glare in his cold turquoise eyes, sensed in him the resentment and annoyance towards him. Hux was still the man in charge, but now Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leaders right-hand-man, was the one who had the last word in everything. Any decision had to be approved by him. The General sure didn’t like to be limited like this, in his authority; he downright hated it. After the brief welcome Commander Pius had shown Ren around the base and at the end of the tour attended him to his private rooms at the officers’ quarters, where the Commander then left him to settle in.

 

After a droid had brought his personal things to his rooms Kylo looked out the window, viewed the snowy hills and mountains of this unfriendly planet. He didn’t like military facilities, everything there was stiff and ran strictly according to protocol and orders. Kylo was no soldier, he was a warrior and a wielder of the Force and would take orders from no one. Yet, he didn’t have no other choice now because he had to obey his master, Supreme Leader Snoke. With a sigh he went into the bedroom, took off his boots and his cloak and lay down on the bed, which was surprisingly comfortable.

 

~*~

 

A few hours later Kylo went to the Casino. He’d slept for a while, then meditated, freshened up, and now he was hungry and bored. It wouldn’t hurt to go down, have something to eat, silence the rumors and kill everybody’s curiosity by showing them that he was actually here. He knew how those things went.

 

When he entered the Casino he stood for a moment and eyed the place. People started noticing him, turning around gazing at him in awe as he stood there in his black Uniform and helmet. Usually he didn’t like that much attention but this time it was necessary, so he took his helmet off and held his chin up high. After a moment he started moving, slowly walking into the large room looking for a free table to sit down.

 

“Kylo Ren!” he heard the sophisticated twang of General Hux across the room, then saw him waving. “Join me, will you? There’s plenty of room at this table.”

 

Hux sat there in full gear, gazing at him bemused. He raised a hand, with which he was holding a glass filled with pink liquid. “Come, take a seat. Nobody else will. That’s the destiny of being the highest in rank, everybody avoids you.”

 

Kylo went to him and sat down, placing his helmet on the table. People started talking again, everybody went back to normal, at least so it seemed. Hux waved to the bartender, motioning him for another glass. A minute later a droid came and brought one for Ren, asking in an electronic voice what he would like to drink. “He’ll have the same as I,” Hux simply blurted out with a dragging voice. Obviously he was already more than tipsy. “Oh hell, bring another bottle.”

 

“How kind of you,” Kylo scoffed. “You didn’t even ask if I wanted … this … whatever it is.”

 

“This, Kylo Ren,” Hux started, pointing at his half empty glass. “This is the finest arkanisian whisky.” He bent over the table and said in a lower voice: “My home planet has not much to offer, except this. It’s a speciality you need to try.” With these words he leaned back again and looked proud at that fact.

 

“I need to eat something before I drink,” Kylo replied curtly.

 

“Who needs food when one can have this?” Hux responded in a singsong voice, thereafter gulping down the rest of his whisky.

  
Kylo sighed resignedly. In this moment the droid returned to their table with another bottle of pink liquor, filling both their glasses. Hux seized his glass and toasted to him. “To a good collaboration,” he called out and finished all of it at once.

 

Kylo raised his eyebrows in surprise. “How much of that liquor can you take, General?”

 

“As much as is necessary,” was his simple reply.

 

Kylo examined Hux closely. His ginger hair was a bit tangled, a few strands falling onto his forehead, his eyes were red and bloodshot which emphasized his turquoise eye color. His black uniform though, was still spotless, the boots shiny and clean. He was wondering what kind of problem the general had that made him drink too much, because he clearly felt desperation and uneasiness inside of him. “Is everything alright, General Hux?”, he asked with concern. “We don’t really know each other yet, but I sense in you … deep distress.”

 

“It’s none of your darned concern, I’m perfectly fine.” Hux hissed and suddenly looked like before, when Kylo arrived at the base and saw him standing outside his shuttle with that malicious look upon his face.

 

“If you say so.” Kylo shrugged, raised his glass to his lips and took a sip of the pink liquid. He knew it to be otherwise. The Force told him all, let him see into his mind, especially in this drunken state he was in. What Ren learned there was … terrifying, and pitiful. He didn’t press on the subject anymore as not to upset the general any further, at least here in public. So Ren simply changed the subject. “Wow! This whisky really tastes like no other I ever had.”

 

A smug grin showed on Hux’s lips. “I told you, didn’t I?”

 

Ren drank some more, he was still hungry but with a drunken general there was no joking. Especially not with this general. So he braced himself for the alcohol in his system, calling on the Force for help. “It’s unique and … very pink. I like it.”

 

Hux nodded and put some more into his glass. “So, you are Snokes apprentice, huh? His sidekick, minion … assassin?”

 

“Nice words you find for me,” Kylo stated unimpressed. “Maybe I’m all of the said, maybe none of it.”

 

Hux frowned, puzzled. “You do the dirty work for him.”

 

“Not only.”

 

“Come on,” he urged Ren now. “Talk to me. We have to work together after all, why not get to know each other a little better.”

 

“I think you do not attach much importance to that.”

 

Again the general frowned. “You might be right.” Suddenly he had hiccups.  “But you - like Snoke - can use the … this … Force?”

 

Kylo drank down his glass and filled it again, before he simply answered “Yes.”

 

“Prove it.” Another hiccup.

 

Sceptically Ren cocked an eyebrow. “I can’t just play around with the Force in a room full of people.”

 

“Just one little trick. Please.” And another hiccup.

 

“I don’t do tricks.”

 

Annoyed Hux snorted.  “Come on, Ren. Give me something.”

 

“Alright. I can make you not want your drink. You’ve had enough anyway.”

 

“I didn’t have nearly enough yet. I want to get boozed up, drink myself to oblivion. Do something else, levitate something or make something explode, but leave me my whisky tonight.” With these words Hux took his glass and wanted to drink.

 

Kylo made a slight movement with his hand. “You don’t want this drink.”

 

Hux looked at his glass, grimaced and put it back down on the table. “I think, I don’t want this whisky.”

 

“You want to give it to me.”

 

He slid the drink over to Kylo. “Here, take it.”

 

Kylo started chuckling. It had been all too easy which was no wonder in the state of mind the general was in. He was just too drunk.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“I just made you not wanting your drink.”

 

“No you didn’t,” Hux replied with complete conviction.

 

“Oh yes, I did,” Kylo retorted, still laughing. “You even gave me your glass. See?” He held it up so Hux could have a look at it.

 

Confused he glanced before him on the table, on the empty space his glass had recently been. “How’s that possible?” he asked astonished. “I don’t even remember … I gave it to you because I wanted to.”

 

“The Force, Hux. That’s how it works.” Kylo gazed at him, smiling, and gave him back his glass of pink whisky.

 

General Hux looked at Ren a long time, studying his face. “Amazing,” he whispered, never stopping to stare into his eyes. “Who would’ve thought that you’re so … handsome, and young.” He wanted to drink another sip, but couldn’t raise his glass. “I’m tired, Kylo Ren,” he said under his breath. The glass just slipped out of his hand and shattered on the floor, spilling pink liquid and a thousand shards. “I’ll go to sleep now.” Hux stood up and wanted to walk towards the exit, but all he could manage was stumbling and staggering.

 

Kylo grabbed his mask, put it over his face and followed General Hux out of the Casino. He sensed the glances which followed them, felt them burning on his back. However, he did not care. He was Kylo Ren, Supreme Leaders henchman and nobody dared say anything, because they knew what he was capable of, and that Supreme Leader Snoke punished those who displeased him.

 

For now, Kylo only made sure that General Hux made it to his rooms safely. Why ever he cared about that, he couldn’t say.

 

 


	2. Insights

A few days later, Kylo had settled in on the base and started his duties. Mainly he worked with Commander Pius, who was responsible for Technics and Engineering. This way Kylo got a glimpse of how the weapon was constructed and in which way it functioned. He was impressed, never had he thought that the general of the First Order could come up with a concept like this, to practically turn a whole planet into a weapon.

 

Of course, working with Pius kept Ren out of Hux’s way, which the general definitely intended. Last time Kylo had seen him was the morning after they’d met in the Casino. Hux didn't make it to his own rooms because he was too drunk, unable to walk straight and only uttering undefinable sounds. At one point Kylo had to support General Hux, because he just slumped down at a wall, wanting to sleep right there in the corridor, on the floor. Since his rooms weren't far from where they where, Kylo brought him there to sleep it off on his couch. Which Hux did. He’d passed out as soon as his head touched the leather.

 

In the morning he had the hangover of his life. Kylo even had to call the medic department and they sent up a droid who brought Hux some medication to treat his nausea and headache. One hour later he was as good as new and his old self again.

 

When Kylo stepped out of the bathroom, only dressed in black uniform slacks, his upper body naked, drying his dark locks with a towel, he saw Hux standing in front of the sofa. His hair was still tousled from sleep, his uniform crinkled and disorderly, again he had that look of annoyance upon his face. Kylo sensed shame and embarrassment in him, so he'd said nothing, just stopped in his motions, staring back.

 

“Thank you,” Hux had snarled through clenched teeth, then left in a hurry.

 

That was five standard days ago. This morning, however, Hux summoned him to his office in the command center of Starkiller Base.

 

The command center was at the top level of the base, one level higher then the officer's quarters. Huge windows from floor to ceiling surrounded the area, flooding everything with light. Kylo’s appearance was mirrored in the dark and shiny duraplast tiles of the floor. A few mouse droids where scurrying about, cleaning every tiny dust particle and dirt off of it. Officers where sitting at terminals, working concentrated, not once taking a glance at him as he walked with heavy steps towards Hux’s office. Arriving there he hit the control panel, the door slid open and Ren entered.

 

General Hux sat behind his desk holding a datapad in his hand. The bright light in here fell on him in an ankle which made his copper hair glow, a stark contrast to his dark Uniform. Hux didn't even look up when he said in a harsh voice: “Take a seat.”

 

Kylo stood there for a moment, scanning the spacious office, which seemed cold and impersonal. Just like General Hux. He wondered if the man was always this grumpy and unfriendly. Compared to that evening at the Casino he seemed like a completely different person. Kylo started moving towards the black leather seat in front of the desk and sat down. He noticed the brief glance Hux shot at him, but then kept his eyes on the datapad again. Kylo felt his uneasiness through the Force. He was still embarrassed and felt anxious towards him. Kylo drew in a deep breath, his patience slowly subsiding, because Hux ignored him deliberately.

 

Finally General Hux put the datapad down and looked at him directly. “Would you take that helmet off”, he started, scrutinizing him intently. “I'd rather look at the face of the person I'm talking too.”

 

Ren didn't answer, nor did he take the mask off. He liked to wear it, because people usually regarded him with respect or even fear. Nobody was able to read his facial expressions and know right away how he felt, which was always an advantage. Yet, the real reason why he wore it went deeper, but that was nobody's business but his. “Why did you call me here?”, he finally wanted to know from Hux, voice deep and distorted through the vocoder in his helmet.

 

“Alright, then don't take it off,” Hux scowled and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. “I called you here because you will accompany me on a mission. I might need your … expertise … with the Force on this one. It could be very helpful to have the Supreme Leader's protégé at my side, as a form of gentle persuasion, so to speak.”

 

“Why don't you get to the point already?” Kylo sounded impatient now.

 

“I want to visit the government of a little planet in Sector B for negotiations. This planet contains resources we need. It's practically made of iron, which we need so we can produce more weapons and dreadnoughts. If they don't cooperate we will annex the whole planet without mercy and just take what we want.”

 

Kylo nodded contemplatively. “Why negotiate at all? Send the troops and do it. It would be more effective and doesn't cost valuable time and credits.”

 

“I like to know with whom we're dealing here. Maybe they could become allies, perhaps they even have information about that darned Resistance.”

 

“Well, that's a good point. Alright. Let's see what we can accomplish.”

 

“It's settled then,” Hux grabbed for his datapad and his gaze lowered to look at the screen. “We'll depart in one hour.” And just like this Kylo was dismissed.

 

When he went back down to his station he was furious. Who did General Hux think he was? He paid him no respect whatsoever, treated him with low regard, like one of his subordinates. Even wanted to use him as a means of pressure to make the government of this planet cooperate.

 

Kylo had helped and taken care of the general when he was so drunk that he couldn't walk straight anymore. Of course, Hux had thanked him for it, but barely, only because he had no other choice. Kylo had sworn to himself that this was the first and the last time ever he had helped him out of a very embarrassing situation. Kylo had come to know right then and there that Hux would be nothing but a pain in the butt.

 

Well, he knew better now and he definitely wasn't a tool the general could use whenever it was convenient for him. Kylo was a Knight of Ren and Snokes apprentice, his powers weren't something to simply play around with. Soon enough Hux would come to understand that he, Kylo Ren, was not to be underestimated.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another little chapter before Xmas for y'all. :) Hope you enjoyed it, if so I'd be happy if you leave a comment or Kudos, so I know what you think of the story. Next chapter will come til the end of January, maybe earlier.
> 
> Everyone have happy holidays and a very merry xmas.


	3. Disturbances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three already, have fun reading. Leave your thoughts in a comment if you like.
> 
> Happy new year to all ya'll!

 

Ren left and Hux exhaled with relief. He threw his datapad on the desk and his eyes shifted to the window, looking out over the snowy hills of Starkiller.

 

Why did Kylo Ren have to be here? For what reason had Snoke sent his apprentice? Probably only to piss him off because that's what the Supreme Leader’s sole interest seemed to be. He didn't know what the purpose of an apprentice to a being like Snoke was, probably had something to do with those strange powers. They were wielders of the Force, but the Force was a mystery to Hux. Some kind of invisible and intangible energy floating around didn't mean a thing to him.

 

Oh yes, he had heard about those legends of Jedi and Sith, but they were no more. The former Empire and it's ruler wiped them out almost completely decades ago. The Emperor was killed when the Deathstar got destroyed, his right hand man, Darth Vader, also. Since then no Sith was ever seen alive.

 

Snoke wasn't a Sith, but just as powerful as Darth Sidious had been. He'd seen him in action before, crushing the bones and snapping the neck of some poor soldier with only one move of his hand, just because the man had failed him.

 

Snoke had fire in his eyes and ice in his veins, he was sadistic, manipulative and pure evil. Hux would do everything to stay alive and never fail Snoke. That was _his_ sole pursuit.

 

Now the First Order had risen and it would become even greater than the former Empire. Hux was there from the beginning, knew it's ways and goals from inside out. He had given everything and more. As a result he'd made it to General and one day he would be Grand Marshall. And perhaps, once, within some more time, he would rule over this galaxy.

 

But, here was Kylo Ren now. This mask he always wore was ridiculous, that black cloak with the hood just the same. He looked almost like a Sith, or a dark Jedi, comparing his appearance with pictures of old holo reports Hux had studied. Ren was tall and massive, quite intimidating - as long as he didn't take off his helmet. When he had done just that, a couple of days ago in the Casino, Hux really had been taken by surprise. Kylo Ren wasn't what he’d expected. His face wasn't distorted or deformed in any way, no scars on it, nothing. He wasn't ugly at all, quite the contrary. Kylo looked flawless, young, boyish, maybe even innocent, not at all like the big bad evil his reputation as _Jedi-killer_ suggested. Ren definitely wasn't a classical beauty but handsome. His nose was a bit too long, his lips a little too luscious and his hair … black, shoulder length and wavy. To Hux he was very attractive, which confused him even more.

 

Snokes apprentice was someone he loathed for all of this: Having more power than him just because he was the Supreme Leader's puppy and therefore got everything shoved up his butt. And for being so handsome that it had an effect on him, one Hux didn't like at all because it was completely distracting.

  


~*~

  


“You must be out of your mind,” Phasma roared and paced back and forth in Hux’s dayroom. “Dead drunk, in public and in front of the Supreme Leaders lapdog! Seriously Armitage? You're a General of the First Order, you should know about proper behavior!”

 

“And who gives you the right to come here and lecture me about it, now of all times? I have to leave soon.” Hux rummaged through a drawer of his desk looking for his private datapad and found it.

 

“I would've come much earlier, but you sent me on a mission, probably on purpose to get me out of the way. I'm back now, so you'll just have to deal with me.”

 

“You have no right -”

 

“I have every right, and you know it,” Phasma fired back, interrupting him. “Or have you forgotten why you are the youngest man in the First Order ever to hold the position of General?”

 

When he heard these words Hux glared at Phasma with fierce eyes. “What, are you really trying to blackmail me?”

 

“No. Just a reminder, because you seem to forget who made your swift rise in the First Order possible.” She stopped in front of Hux, who was now sitting in an armchair, concentrated looking at the screen of his pad. Meaningful she gazed down at him. “You're not the only one with ambitions, you know. I just make sure that only those who are worthy get what they deserve.”

 

“And that includes you too, I take it?”

 

“Yes. Or do you really think, I want to stay Captain forever?”

 

“You will, though,” Hux scowled through clenched teeth. “If you don't stop nagging and let me do my work.”

 

“Don't forget who's doing most of your dirty work, Armitage. I killed your own father at your behest.”

 

“If not you, I would've found someone else to do it. Now leave, I'm busy.” Hux didn't even bother to look at her saying this.

 

“You really are a cold hearted bastard, just like your father was,” Phasma furiously hissed and stormed off.

 

A smug little smile curled on Hux’s lips. “Thanks for the compliment, my girl.”

  


~*~

  


An hour later they were at the Finalizer, going through hyperspace, on the way to this little planet with the nice name of Soliss Prim. Kylo Ren was on the ship somewhere, probably in his chambers. Hux hadn't seen him anymore since their meeting, and to be true, he was kind of glad about it since he was still very much ashamed about the incident at the Casino. However, he also knew he had to encounter Ren soon again, they had to work together after all and there was no way around it. Now Hux had about four hours of time to kill until they arrived at the system. Commander Pius and Captain Peavey could take over in the meantime.

 

Finally Hux had some spare time and he knew exactly how to spend it: In his tub, taking a hot and relaxing bath, thereupon he would cuddle up in his bed and take some well deserved rest. He smiled in anticipation, quickly gave over his command and hurried to his rooms at the ships officer's quarters.

 

When he arrived there he took off his coat, then noticed the green blinking light of his datapad. Annoyed he let out a breath, went over to his desk and picked it up. It was a message from Kylo Ren: _I want to meet you in private. Notify me as soon as you get this message. K.R._

 

So, that was it with a few relaxed hours before meeting the Government of Soliss Prim. Kylo Ren already took the last of his nerves.


	4. Force of attraction

 

Hux was no beauty by Kylo’s standards, but there was something intriguing about him. He was almost as tall as him and of slender built, which Kylo favored. His turquoise eyes with this ferocious and fiery glare within them were simply stunning. And then his ginger hair, this vivid red … what a sight. A patch of color in this all too dark universe, a stark contrast to his fair skin and black uniform. Such an outstanding figure in between all that grey and black of the First Order.

 

There he stood in front of him now, hands behind his back, shoulders straightened and chin up; as stiff and unapproachable as ever. You could tell he wore his uniform with pride. Nonetheless, Kylo sensed his uneasiness. Hux felt uncomfortable around him, part because of the ‘Casino-incident’, part because of not knowing what to expect of the Supreme Leader's apprentice.

 

Well, Kylo had to admit he liked drunken and talkative Hux way better, he was more fun to be around and much more sympathetic.  “At ease, General,” Kylo said bemused. “No need for formalities, it's just us here.” But Hux didn't make one move, he simply glared at him, aggravated. So, he also was stubborn. Kylo inhaled, then let out an impatient breath. “Okay, fine.”

 

“Listen, Kylo Ren,” Hux started with a firm voice. “I'd appreciate it if you came to the point. Why did you summon me here? I have a few hours of free time and I wanted to get some rest before we start negotiations.”

 

“That's exactly why you are here. I need a briefing regarding Soliss Prim, it's government and what you expect of me, so I can do my work.”

 

“Didn't I send you the reports? I'm sure I did.”

 

“Yes, but I didn't have time yet to look them over.” When Kylo said this he could clearly see the change in Hux’s face, going from neutral to displeased.

 

“Seriously now? You didn't have time?” Hux’s nostrils flared and he shook his head in disbelief. “Well, now you have enough time until we arrive.”

 

“I'd rather have you tell me all about it. I'm sure you can spare half an hour.”

 

Hux openly stared at him, indignantly. “Didn't you hear what I just said? Read the reports, I'll retreat now.” With these words he turned on his heels and was about to leave when he heard Ren calling after him.

 

“It's my birthday today.”

 

The General stopped dead in his tracks.

 

“It would be … nice … if you'd keep me company.”

 

Slowly Hux turned around, gazing at Ren. His anger was gone, therefore he looked puzzled and bewildered. “Your … birthday? Well … uhm … congratulations … I guess?”

 

An amused smile crossed Kylo’s face when he saw the confusion in Hux. Obviously he wasn't used to deal with such simple things. Maybe he'd already forgotten his own birthday. “Thank you, General,” Kylo replied and frowned, put a finger to his lips, looking pensive. “You know what, I’ll make a suggestion: You go and take your well deserved rest, while I will read the reports until we reach Soliss Prim. In return you'll accompany me tonight, after negotiations. How does that sound?”

 

Hux was at a loss for words. “Er … uhm …”

 

“Good. Then it's settled,” Ren said cheerful. “I also suggest civilian clothing, casual wear, nothing too gaudy. We're making a little trip and it would be better, if we're not immediately recognized as members of the First Order.”

 

Now Hux looked downright horrified. “Casual? A trip? Where to?”

 

“To the Core Worlds, where we can have some fun. Eat, drink, talk, listen to music, stuff like that.”

 

“The Core Worlds? You must be kidding …” Hux swallowed the lump in his throat. “I don't know if I'm up for this. Why not … celebrate … on the Finalizer?”

 

“Because it's boring here. So, what do you say?”

 

“Boring?” Hux grimaced as if he'd eaten a slice of lemon. “I don't have a choice, right?”

 

“Right.”

 

“I thought so.” Hux sighed resigned. “Well then, count me in,” he scoffed, turned around and practically fled from Ren’s chambers.

 

*

 

When Kylo was alone he stood there in the middle of his dayroom, staring at the door. Hux had left faster than a blaster bolt. Kylo'd sensed it again inside of him, this pain and desperation, but the general had buried it so deep, Kylo couldn't really grasp it.

 

Well, after they were done on Soliss Prim Armitage Hux would be very much distracted from all his hurt, anger and distress. Kylo would make sure he loosened up a bit, bringing out the true persona of Armitage Hux. Kylo didn't even have to lie to get him to go to the Core Worlds, it really was his birthday and he would get some fun out of it, too.

 

~*~

 

Hux walked with fast and steady steps back to his own rooms. He was furious. What was Kylo Ren thinking, forcing him to go on a birthday party, in the Core Worlds of all places? Hux should've said no, why had he given in so fast? Civilian clothing, casual wear … he had none, only his uniforms and a black bathrobe he wore when he was alone getting comfortable after duty. Annoyed he snorted, this was all so ridiculous.

 

Everything he wanted was some peace and quiet on the way to Soliss Prim, now he had to think about spending time with Kylo Ren. The only reason he would go was because Ren was Snokes protégé and therefore stood above him, in some way at least.

 

Why was Ren just so different? Moments ago, when they were talking, he had seemed like an innocent boy to him, not like a grown man, and one with powers beyond imagination at that. Anew Hux was intrigued by his appearance, like the first time he'd seen him without his helmet. A tall man with broad chest and shoulders, long black locks framing his face in a wild mane. And then his smile! When Kylo Ren smiled it was as if he was filled up with warm sunlight, bright and shining, the darkness in him driven away by it, retreating, as if afraid of this light. With all his might Hux didn't want to like Kylo Ren, but Ren simply was a man he couldn't not like. How pathetic.

 

Besides, he was supposed to be intimidating and dangerous, but Ren wasn't actually the type. He definitely had a soft spot somewhere inside of him. First he had helped Hux and taken care of him when he was totally wasted and now this; an invitation to spend his birthday with him. Hux didn't know what to make of it and of course he couldn't refuse Ren’s bidding. He was totally confused.

 

When Hux finally was back in his quarter the first thing he did was snatching his Comlink from the desk and contacting Lieutenant Mitaka. When he answered Hux came straight to the point. “Lieutenant, you're almost the same height and built as me, aren't you?”

 

“W … well, yes Sir. I … I guess so,” Mitaka replied, completely irritated.

 

“I'm afraid I have to ask you for civilian clothing since I own only military garments. It would be very kind of you, if you could borrow me something for tonight. I received an unexpected invitation I cannot decline. Unfortunately.”

 

“N … no problem Sir. I will find something … fitting … for you right away. What's the occasion?”

 

“A birthday, at least that's what I was told. Maybe you have something not too colorful in your wardrobe?”

 

Mitaka cleared his throat before answering. “I never wear bright colors, Sir. Shall I deliver them to your private rooms?”

 

“Yes, please,” Hux replied unnerved. “I am really sorry for this inconvenience Lieutenant, but I have no other choice. And Mitaka, if you tell anyone about this, I'm going to kill you with my own hands.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the new chapter. Hope you like it, if so please leave a comment or Kudos - I'd be happy about it.


	5. Spark of fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter is a little longer, I edited it as best as I ccould and I hope ya'll like it. Leave your thoughts in a comment, it always helps ;) (and keeps motivation up) or give Kudos if you haven't already, I appreciate it very much. 
> 
> Plus, I wanted to say thank you to all of you reading the story and for your feedback. :*

 

* * * *

 

“You look so ridiculous.” Phasma sat in an armchair in Hux’s room, her helmet resting beside her feet on the floor. Blond, chin-long hair framed her heart-shaped face and an amused expression showed in her blue eyes.

 

“Why are you here Phasma, at an inappropriate time, getting on my nerves like always? Don't you see that I'm busy?” Hux scowled through gritted teeth, observing himself closely in the mirror of his closet. “But in this case you are right, though. I'm looking absolutely and utterly ridiculous.” Hux wore light grey cargos with black boots, a dark grey turtleneck and a black Jacket with rivets and zippers. Hux shook his head in disbelief, who would've thought that Dopheld Mitaka was the kind of guy to wear something like this in his free time?

 

Raking his fingers through his hair he looked at Captain Phasma. “Do I look like … like just … someone? A smuggler maybe, or a scoundrel?”

 

“You look like a total jerk,” she replied and couldn't hold back a giggle. “I've never seen you in anything else than your uniform. And what's with the hair?”

 

Looking back into the mirror, scrutinizing the loose strands of his hair falling onto his forehead, he frowned. “I thought I leave the pomade away. I'm not supposed to look like … me. And definitely not like a general of the First Order.”

 

“Well, at least you managed that. I hope for your sake that nobody sees you like this when you walk through the corridors of the ship. The troops would talk their mouths off about the general looking like some dorkhead.” She giggled without end.

 

Hux’s eyes were shooting daggers at her. “Dorkhead? What kind of expression is that?”

 

“One we use on Parnassos for idiots.”

 

Rage crawled up inside of General Hux, hot and consuming. In a flash he was at Phasma, his fingers roughly pulling at her hair, holding a dagger to her throat he’d snatched out of his sleeve. “You keep forgetting who you're talking to, Captain,” he hissed in her face, then let go of her, slowly putting the dagger back into the sleeve of his jacket, glaring at her with contempt. “One more derailment like this and I will have you executed.”

 

The amusement instantly vanished from Phasma’s face and she had to swallow. When Hux was infuriated he wasn't kidding. Quickly she got to her feet, lowering her gaze. “I'm sorry Sir, you are right. This will never happen again.”

 

“I hope so, for your sake,” the general snarled. “You're dismissed.”

 

Captain Phasma snatched her helmet from the ground, put it over her head and saluted before she hurried out of the room.

 

Hux stood there, chest heaving with heavy breaths, trying to calm down. When did he ever let Phasma get so close to him that she forgot hierarchy? Yes, she had done things for him because he didn't want to get his hands dirty, but still, she was only ranked Captain and therefore had to pay him due respect.

 

Relieved that she was gone he sat in the chair she’d been sitting on before, crossed his legs and contemplated. The trade negotiations with the Solissians had been long, exhausting and were not finished yet, their discussion would proceed the next day. Part of it was because the Solissians where kind of stubborn and knew exactly that they had the upper hand in this, since possessing the iron the First Order wanted, and therefore demanding overly high credits for purchase. The other part of the difficulties resulted of language barriers. The Solissians Basic wasn't very good and there was no droid who spoke their tongue, since the Unknown Regions weren't yet completely charted and integrated into the Galaxy. Trade with Soliss Prim really turned out to become intricate. Well, he would give them tomorrow, if there was no result by the end of the day the First Order would deal with this matter in another way.

 

 

*

 

 

Hux wore his hat and great coat to cover up his pathetic outfit while going to Hangar Bay 4, where he would meet Kylo Ren. Arriving there Ren already was waiting for him, next to a ramp of a rundown transporter. He was dressed in full gear: Helmet, cloak and hood. Only the black, laced ankle boots he wore told him that he too covered his civilian clothing under all of this fabric.

 

With a nod Kylo greeted Hux who acknowledged him by glowering back. “Here I am, what now?”

 

“We'll take the transporter” Kylo answered and stepped onto the ramp of this ship which they had abducted from pirates in the Sorian sector of the Unknown Regions some time ago.

 

“With that trash can?” Hux asked and pointed at the ship. “Are you serious? That tin doesn't even have a hyper drive.”

 

“Get on board,” Ren said impatiently and a moment later disappeared inside the vessel.

 

~*~

 

Ten minutes later they’d left the Finalizer and were crawling incredibly slow through space. Hux sat in one of the seats at the wall of the transporter, arms crossed defiantly over his chest, lips disapprovingly pressed together. Kylo sensed his anger, it was radiating through the Force like a glowing lava stream, hot and boiling. At least he was silent and stopped nagging.

 

Kylo set course at the control desk, activated the main turbines and they picked up pace. Silence lay across Kylo and Hux like a thick blanket, only the low humming of the engines pervaded the shuttle. After about twenty minutes Kylo brought the shuttle to halt.

 

“Why are we stopping?” Hux’s nasal voice cut sharply through the vessel. “How are we ever going to arrive at the Core Worlds, creeping like a slug? Where are we going anyway, I'd really appreciate it if you'd finally let me in on your plans for tonight.”

 

Ren turned around to Hux in his seat and took off his helmet. With an impish grin on his lips he replied: “We're going to Corellia.”

 

Hux’s eyebrows shot up. “Corellia? What the blazes are we doing there? And how are we going to get there with this … this heap of junk?”

 

In this moment a large, black freighter appeared out of hyperspace, right in front of them. Kylo’s grin broadened and his dark eyes began to sparkle. “Here's our mothership,” he cooed.

 

“Hell of Malachor … what is that?” Hux gazed totally perplexed out the front window, examining the spaceship. It was an older, heavily modified freighter that looked way better than the shuttle they were in now. The freighter also had four modern laser cannons, which was kind of reassuring, just in case trouble came up, and it definitely was capable of hyper jump.

 

“It's my ship, the _Rhager_. The ship of the Knights of Ren.” Kylo said with a lot of pride in his tone, and seemed pretty excited. Next, there was an incoming message.

 

_“ Lord Ren, ready to come aboard? ”_

 

Kylo responded: “Of course, Shazam. Open hangar bay.”

 

_“ Affirmative .”_

 

The transmission was completed. Ren started the shuttle and steered it towards the freighter.

 

*

 

Half an hour later Hux sat together with Kylo and five men of all types and sizes at a table in the ships common room, a glass of corellian brandy in his hand, not believing all of this. Shazam, a grim looking huge guy with lots of muscles and a bald head was in the cockpit, steering the ship bringing them to Corellia. Hux was glad he didn't join them, for something about that guy made him feel real jittery.

 

The rest of the Knights of Ren were tolerable, all of them dressed in black and white leather clothing, including Kylo Ren. They were in good mood, drinking, laughing, talking, raising glasses toasting to Ren’s birthday. Seeing him so lively was strange, so unlike his usual reserved and serious manner. It seemed as if he and these guys were long time buddies, friends, people the man trusted, and they most definitely were all of that.

 

Like Ren they were Force users, warriors, worshippers of the ancient Sith, above all the well-known and notorious Darth Vader, at least that's how Ren had explained. So, here he was, the only non-force-user amongst a bunch of supernaturals. He noticed the glances they were giving him from time to time, examining him, then looking at Ren, meaningful.

 

With a sigh Hux raised his glass to his lips and took a sip. Whatever Ren had told his Knights about him, it sure wasn't something good. Surprised he cocked an eyebrow and looked at the honey colored liquid in his glass. This brandy tasted almost as good as the arkanisian stuff he usually drank. Too bad it wasn't pink, but it was strong, which was a good thing, because tonight was obviously the time to get wasted again.

 

~*~

 

An hour later Hux and the Knights of Ren had arrived at Coronet City, the capital of Corellia. They took a speeder to a Cantina called Mynock’s Haven which was located in Treasure Ship Row, one of the finer addresses of the city. The audience was of mixed race and all social classes, same as the waiters and waitresses. It was loud, but cozy and Hux felt kind of comfortable here. There were cages with dancers here and there, between tables and alongside the walls. He saw a Togruta, a human male and a Twi’lek female move seductively to the music coming from a stage where a live band was playing. Hux had never been to an establishment like this before, it was all new and exciting, though he’d rather stayed on the Finalizer, getting a good night’s rest. But, he was here now, so he better made the best of it.

 

Kylo had ordered enough food and of course, enough to drink. Hux already felt the alcohol work in his system, his cheeks were flushed and he didn't feel so uneasy anymore between these Knights, they even talked to him sometimes. Hux noticed Ren watching him occasionally, didn't dare look at him though, because since he had taken off his cloak and helmet, Hux was absolutely flabbergasted.

 

Even though he didn't want to admit it he found Kylo Ren to be quite attractive, and tonight he looked absolutely stunning. These clothes were simply made for him, they brought out his dark eyes, black mane and his spectacular build. He well remembered the sight of his naked upper body, _very well_. He’d gotten a good glimpse at it the morning after that awful night at Starkiller’s Casino. Since then, Hux simply couldn’t forget that view. Hard muscles everywhere, a six pack made for dreams ... Hux was feeling helpless. He didn't know what exactly drew him to Snokes protégé, but most likely it was something more than just good looks. Well, good looks always were a big factor in such matters, but he sensed it in his guts. There was something more between them, because this attraction was clearly mutual and it kindled something in him, he hadn't felt for a long time: Desire. Hux noticed the way Ren sometimes looked at him, intense and inquiring, like he did since the very first time they had met, and there was always a fiery sparkle in his dark eyes when doing so.

 

However, Hux wasn't one to give in so fast, never had been. Love and attraction were fleeting, nothing lasts forever, at some point everything usually went down the drain. Especially when feelings were deep and strong someone always got hurt. He knew this, had seen it happen a thousand times over to fellow soldiers, that's why he never had devoted himself to a relationship before. He only indulged in the satisfaction of physical needs, which was all he wanted, nothing more. He was only human, a man at that, so whenever there was an itch, he found someone to scratch it, and that was it. Romantic feelings, emotions - they were all in vain, because they would lead only to pain and suffering. There was no use in it. Hux long ago decided, never to get lost in emotions.

 

“C’mon General, have another drink.” Ren leaned over to him, uttering in his ear, pulling Hux out of his thoughts. “Let the fun begin,” he whispered with a smirk and poured some more brandy into his glass.

 

Little shivers and a tingling sensation went through Hux’s body hearing Kylo’s voice so close, feeling his warm breath on his skin. Ren’s shoulder slightly touched his. Captivated by Ren’s charm, Hux looked at him in astonishment and perceived the sparkling stars in his dark eyes. For a moment he pondered Ren’s words and thought, _Yes, why not?_ Just for tonight he would give in to his urge, after all he was free of duty, free to do whatever pleased him. Perhaps Ren would even scratch his itch the right way, and if he did and Hux got what he needed, maybe those ludicrous notions he had about Kylo Ren would finally subside.

 


	6. Knights to remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. :D As usual I tried my best to get everything correct. Anyways, if you find mistakes, especially concerning the use of slang in this chapter, please help me by letting me know so I can correct it. I'd appreciate it very much. And now, have fun reading. ;)
> 
> [Trigger warning: Alcohol flows in this chapter and is mentioned a lot. If you have any problems with alcohol and don't want to read about it, here's your hint.]

\+ + + + + + + + + 

 

 

After the party at Mynok’s Haven they came back to the Rhager, all of them roaring drunk, even Kylo.

 

Tonight Hux had been the observer, watching these guys celebrating excessively, eating, drinkin, talking and making jokes he didn't understand but they were cracking off about. If one of them addressed him and asked something Hux gave an answer - assuming he had one to give. Other than that he sat silently in his chair, watching this madness, slowly getting intoxicated because somehow his glass never seemed to get empty. He didn't mind, though.

 

However, at some point the party started to get out of hand. The Knights were flirting with females or males of different species, but it didn't stop there. Two of Kylo’s men climbed onto the table, started dancing and tearing off their clothes, almost stealing the show from the dancers in the cages. Their behaviour was intolerable. Hux blushed with embarrassment witnessing all this and somehow just wanted to disappear in a hole, desperately wishing he wasn't here. Of course, they were rousing much attention to the customers and staff of the cantina. After repeated request from the owner of Mynok’s Haven to behave decently, they even started quarreling vociferous. Kylo could barely prevent this fight. It was not until he and Shazam intervened - and Kylo using the Force on his men - that they finally did calm down and behave more properly.

 

“I'm sorry,” Ren mentioned to Hux after they were back at the Rhager and sat down on a bench in the freighter’s recreation room. “But it's been a while for my men to get out of their boredom on Dall’Un and have some fun. Good thing that Shaz stays away from alcohol and other drugs, he's the only one beside me who can keep these buggers in check.”

 

Hux looked at him with half-lidded eyes. The alcohol put him in a relaxed, almost indifferent mood. Kylo didn’t seem very drunk, even though he had been emptying a whole bottle by himself. He remembered Ren laughing, vividly chatting away with his knights, carefree and happy. Now his face was all flushed and there was a shimmer in his eyes. Still, there also was something threatening in his expression, as if he was lurking for prey. Hux was captivated, held by Ren’s gaze, not able to look away. “I didn't know your party would be so uncivilized and savage, _Lord Ren_.” He emphasized his title in a mocking tone. “What are you, their master or something?”

 

Kylo grinned and pointed a finger at him. “You got it.”

 

Hux rolled his eyes. “Then maybe you should have better control over them. _Red Riding Hood?_ They were referring to me, weren’t they?”

 

Kylo avoided his gaze, chewing on his lower lip, abashed. This was answer enough for Hux. Right then he heard stumbling steps approaching from behind. Suddenly someone put a heavy arm around his and also Kylo Ren’s shoulder. Caleb, one of the two who had danced butt naked on the table, a young guy with blond hair and striking green eyes showed up between them, looking first at him then at Ren with drunken eyes. “You really think Red Riding Hood here wanna play with you?” he said in a sluggish voice, nodding in Hux’s direction. “He doesn't look too fond of it. I'm available if you so desire, my Lord. I miss our little _get-togethers_ since you’re gone.” Caleb let go of them, then winked an eye at Hux before he left the room, steadying himself on the walls of the ship.

 

Hux leaned back, crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows questioningly. “Get-togethers?”

 

Ren silently looked down on his boots, which seemed a lot more interesting all of a sudden.

 

“Red Riding Hood? Really Ren? Alright, just keep making fun of my hair.”

 

Kylo leaned forward and slouched on the table in front of them, stretched out his arm, resting his head on it. “I actually love your hair color,” he confessed in a low voice and again held Hux’s gaze with his eyes. “I might have mentioned it to them and that's why you have this nickname now.”

 

“I'm a General of the First Order, not someone to give … nicknames … and make fun of. If you are the master of these … these dimwits, you better keep them in check and tell them off.” All of a sudden he stopped short as it trickled through his brain what Ren just had said. ‘ _I actually love your hair color_.’ Now, what was that supposed to mean?

 

Kylo smiled. “Means exactly what I said, word for word.”

 

Startled Hux shrank back and swallowed. “You read my thoughts.” It was more a statement than a question. “Can you really do that?”

 

Kylo nodded, still smiling.

 

“Shavit!” Hux cursed. “That's outrageous, atrocious, wicked and … rude.”

 

“Probably all of that,” Kylo replied and his smile broadened. “But I can do it.”

 

“You think it's funny to rummage through other people's minds?” Hux was annoyed, but at the same time captured by Kylo’s smile. It was this smile which let the sun come out and shine on him, the kind of smile which turned his knees into jelly. Especially since he was drunk up to his ears. Hux chewed on his bottom lip, contemplating Ren. Maybe he should return the compliment, try and make the effort even if it was only to find out how Kylo reacted. “See,” Hux said and pointed a finger at him. “That smile is a real killer.”

 

Ren snorted. “A killer? Of what?”

 

“My sanity,” Hux whispered and was serious all of a sudden. “My willpower. My composure. Did you know that your smile is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen?” Hux couldn't believe he'd just confessed this out loud to Ren.

 

Kylo raised his head and looked at Hux in astonishment. “No, actually I didn't know. That comes as a surprise.”

 

“ _You_ were surprisingly entertaining tonight. I had no idea ...”

 

“Not many get to know me like this.”

 

“So I'm the big exception. Why?”

 

“Because I love your red hair. It's the color of bright copper, shiny and so … extraordinary. I wanna bury my face in it, feel it, smell it, touch it ... ”

 

“Alright alright, I get the picture. Stop it now. That’s just the alcohol speaking, you really -”

 

“I want to find out if the rest of your body hair is the same color.” Hux was cut off by Ren who took no notice of his words and simply continued, examining him closely, looking as if he was picturing him naked in his mind, judging by that greedy expression in his dark eyes.

 

Hux arched an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

 

Kylo sat up and came closer, having this lurking, preying look again. “I want to do things with you, I feel desire for you, Armitage Hux.”

 

His face was so close now. Hux felt his breath on his cheek and could make out every pore in Ren’s skin. The way he had just said his name … so soft and with this deep, alluring voice. Hux’s own notions came back to him, popping up in his mind. He knew it was madness but all this talk, everything Ren said - and of course the alcohol running through his veins - made his heart pick up a pace, heat collected in his lower regions and he became horny. His voice was hushed when he said, “What kind of things exactly are you talking about?”

 

“Things which will blow your mind, that will make you come crawling back to me for more. You just don’t know what I can do with these powers I got.”

 

“You’re very self confident, but you don't know me.”

 

“Hmm … I'm very eager to find out who you are.”

 

“Well then, good luck,” Hux smugly retorted, “But I just found something out about _you_. You're a master in sweet-talk.”

 

Kylo gave a little, self-assured smile. “I’m a master in many things. Even the Supreme Leader knows this.”

 

Sceptically Hux raised his eyebrows. “I really don’t want to know what that’s supposed to mean.”

 

Kylo moved even closer to him. “You don’t need to. Just know that I _want_ you. I dream of you at night, the Force made a connection between us, drawing us closer together. I don’t know why and I don’t care, but I can’t ignore it.”

 

Hux really had to struggle now to keep his self-control. That kriffin’ alcohol he’d drank made it hard to resist such an enticing approach. Those brown eyes, this deep and tender voice sending pleasant shivers up and down his spine … Kylo Ren was like a black hole with an enormous gravity, fascinating and deadly at the same time, pulling him closer and closer with no way of escape. Hux knew instantly that he couldn't get out of this as easy as he’d thought.

 

Suddenly the intercom cracked and Shazam’s baritone sounded through the ship. “Lord Ren, we're reaching starting point in five minutes. I’ve got bad news though, there is activity of Resistance ships in the area.”

 

All at once Hux was at alert. “Hell of Malachor,” he cursed, activated his Comlink for a connection to the Finalizer. “General Hux here, what's the situation? Report.”

 

“Finally,” Major Pius sounded more than relieved when he answered Hux’s call. “We've been trying to reach you for the longest, Sir. We're under attack. The Resistance must have a Base on this planet. The Fulminatrix will never make it on time, they’re in sector A. Awaiting further instructions, Sir.” He sounded tense and under pressure.

 

“Hang on and fire at will. We'll be there shortly,” Hux barked, grabbed for his great coat and hat and put it on. Immediately he’d sobered up and was his usual self again. Gazing at Kylo who just put on his cloak he said with determination, “We need reinforcement. That government on Soliss Prim has seen its last day today. I've been patient enough with these senseless negotiations, we're done. I want that planet and that iron and I’m going to get it!”

 

“The Rhager and my Knights are ready,” Kylo replied, putting on his helmet. “They can't wait to kick some butt.” After these words he covered the helmet with his hood and checked his belt for his lightsaber.

 

Hux nodded in agreement. Too bad he was stuck on the Rhager but he didn’t have another choice. For now he was trapped on Ren’s ship because he would never risk his life flying back to the Finalizer during an attack with this junk-heap of a transporter; especially not in his drunken state. Hux had a hard time staying concentrated and focused anyway, but he was a pro at his job and would maintain his composure at any cost. And from everything he knew about the Knights of Ren, they all had Force powers which would come in handy in this situation - even if they were all entirely bashed.

 

~*~

 

How Kylo had missed being around his men, his loyal knights, who were with him since he'd destroyed his uncle’s Jedi Temple. Shazam, Caleb, Dayl, Vash, Pahx and Deon had come a long way together since then. The Knights of Ren were not an official part of the First Order so they had to stay on the planet Dall’Un where Kylo had lived with them until he was ordered to Starkiller. There was no better way to spend his birthday as with them, and now, with the prospect of a battle at hand, the real fun was just beginning.

 

Hux was clearly excited, heated up and in his element. He sobered up instantly when he heard about the attack on the Finalizer, his mind at once set in tactical mode, sharp and uncompromising, strictly focused on the problem at hand. Ren liked this attribute. It was another benefit to the general that made him quite efficient, this undoubtedly was the reason why Snoke had put him in the position of general in the first place. His sharp mind _was_ a valuable tool.

 

And his sharp looks tonight definitely were a massive turn on for Kylo. Really, Hux’s slender body in these clothes and with that different hairstyle, he seemed like a completely new person. Kylo was blown away by the sight of him.

 

Ren went into the cockpit and sat down in the copilot’s seat, next to Shazam. “How long until we're there?”

 

“About five more minutes.”

 

Kylo activated red alert and opened intercom. “I want all of you ready for combat in five,” he ordered his knights, cut off the transmission and leaned back in his seat. “I'm just glad you and the others are here. The Resistance may not be too organized but they're determined and tough and always cause a lot of damage. Plus, their leader knows what she's doing.” He sighed deeply. “She's smart and got too much experience.”

 

Shazam glanced at him, cocking an eyebrow. “Ben, why don't you contact her and tell her you wanna come back home? She's your mother, she'll forgive you everything.”

 

Growling Kylo glowered at him. “One more word from you and you're toast,” he hissed. “You know very well I can't go back. I won't ever. We're pulling through with this until the end.”

 

Shazam looked out the front window and sighed. “As you wish, my master. But you better stay alive.”

 

“Don't worry, I will.”

 

“Is that why you're flirting so vigorously with _Red Riding Hood_ , ‘cause you think you've got a better chance at survival with him by your side?” Shazam chuckled after saying this.

 

Kylo crossed his arms on his chest and didn't answer the question, just shook his head in disapproval. “That's really a crappy nickname you and the others gave him.”

 

“We couldn't help it. The way you were raving about his hair color …” Again he chuckled.

 

Right in this moment they came out of hyper jump. Kylo got to his feet, sucked in some breath, focused and collected the Force around himself. “Let the fun begin,” he announced under his breath before he left the cockpit.

 

 


	7. A dark place

The battle was short but violent. The damage the Finalizer received from Resistance fighters was huge; two of their surface cannons and one hangar bay were destroyed, as was one of the shield generators that protected the engines. Many stormtroopers were wiped out, TIE Fighters destroyed. When the Fulminatrix finally arrived Captain Canady and his crew quickly put an end to all of it, coordinating their attacks on the Resistance and the planet with the Finalizer and the Rhager, taking over the planet and it's government in no time. The Resistance Base was destroyed, necessary executions carried out, hostages taken and brought aboard the two dreadnoughts for further interrogation.

 

“It's over, governor … governor … whatever your name is.” Hux waved one hand dismissive through the air, scowling at the Solissian strapped onto one of the interrogation seats. His eyes narrowed with hate and contempt which was aimed at the green-skinned creature who looked like a giant mantis. “Your reign is over. The First Order annexed Soliss Prim, the planet and its resources are ours now.” As an answer the governor hissed something unintelligible in his own language, then spat at General Hux. Sticky saliva landed on his coat, slowly dripping down the fabric.

 

Hux’s nostrils flared in anger while a heat of rage rushed through him. He jolted forward seizing the governors thin throat, his gloved fingers pressing tight around it. “All the while throughout the negotiations you knew about that Resistance Base on your planet!” He shouted. “You set us up!” A moment longer he glared at the creature, then let go, straightening his shoulders and putting his hair back in place with one hand. “The Supreme Leader's protégé will deal with you, he is far more skilled in getting information out of prisoners. Better say your prayers and prepare for the end of your miserable life.” Hux turned on his heels and hurried out of the room, ignoring the governors furious outburst of strange words and sounds. 

 

Outside of the room he ran into Kylo Ren and Shazam. No doubt, they had been waiting for him. “It didn't go to we'll, did it?” Ren looked at him with big questioning eyes.

 

“I don't understand a word of this kriffin’ language he speaks,” Hux replied, still enraged. “You can have him. Squeeze out of him what you can get and deal with him as you please. I'm tired, still drunk and just want to get some rest.” Hux shot a brief glance at the huge, bald headed man beside Ren. This Knight really was intimidating, Hux still felt uncomfortable around him.

 

Kylo nodded in agreement. “Allright, I'll handle it. But the night is not over yet, it's still my birthday and you agreed to keep me company.” 

 

Hux let out an annoyed breath and rolled his eyes. What could Snokes apprentice still want? He had agreed to join his birthday party, yes, but the party was clearly over now. “We just fought a battle,” he retorted firmly, looking back and forth between the two mean standing before him. “I'm really tired, there's a lot of work waiting for me. The repairs on the ship will take a few days and a new government has to be installed on Soliss Prim. I really need some sleep.” He noticed Shazam trying hard to suppress a grin, but he only half succeeded.

 

“I know General Hux,” Ren said, nodding. “But I planned a nice little closure for this day.”

 

Shazam bit his lips but to no avail, the smirk was still visible on his face.

 

Hux’s eyes narrowed and addressed him directly. “What’s so funny?”

 

“Nothing, Sir. It was a pleasure to meet you.”

 

Shazam openly grinned at him now, which to Hux was a frightening sight. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Whatever …” With a sigh he turned to Kylo. “See if you can get something useful out of the governor. I’m going to bed.” That said he strode passed by them and went to his rooms.

  
  


*

  
  


Back in his quarters on the Finalizer Hux contacted Lieutenant Mitaka. When he answered he sounded as if he just woke from sleep. “I'm sorry to wake you, Lieutenant,” Hux apologized. “I just wanted to inform you that I will have your clothes cleaned and delivered back to you tomorrow. Thanks again for lending them out to me.”

 

Mitaka sighed and muttered, still dazed from sleep, “No problem Sir, if they served the purpose … you can keep them. Maybe you need civilian clothing again sometime … since you don't own some yourself.”

 

“Oh, well … are you sure? I mean I just can't -”

 

“Keep them, Sir. But I really would like to continue sleeping now. It's in the middle of the night-cycle.”

 

“Oh, of course … yes Lieutenant. Well … thank you.”

 

“Good night General Hux.”

 

Mitaka cut off the connection and Hux stood in his dayroom, kind of lost. What a night it had been, so many things had happened, many new impressions. The Knights of Ren, that cantina on Corellia, Kylo Ren … all being so different. And then the attack of the Resistance.

 

Gazing down on himself, looking at Mitakas clothes on his body, he recalled the way Ren had examined him after he'd taken off his coat. Hux had noticed an astonished and … admiring … sparkle in his dark eyes. Maybe the Supreme Leader's puppy wasn't so nerve-racking and annoying after all. Certainly Kylo Ren had his advantages that Hux knew nothing of as yet. Maybe he should try to set his hostility aside and get to know him better, it could only be for his own good, in many different ways.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Kylo watched as Hux was walking down the corridor and suddenly perceived a strange feeling inside of him. His chest tightened and something tugged at his heart … sorrow and disappointment. He didn't want the General to leave, wanted to spend more time with him and get to know him better. Kylo didn't want the night to be over yet, he'd had some plans, but unfortunately that darned Resistance came in the way.

 

“Go ahead,” he heard Shazam’s amused voice. “Follow him. I can take care of the governor. I'll even leave him alive until you've decided what to do with him.”

 

“No,” Kylo retorted, pondering, his eyes glowing fiercely. “No, I'll give the General a little time to himself. I'll go to him when I'm finished with that governor who had the impudence to destroy the rest of this night for me.”

  
  


*

  
  


The governor of Soliss Prim was no more, he had died a slow and horrible death. All Kylo had gotten out of him were things they already knew. Soliss Prim never had considered trade with the First Order, they’d allowed the Resistance to build a Base on their planet in exchange for support and help against the Order. So, it really had been a setup and Kylo’s fury about this fact was immense. Nevertheless, they had beaten the Resistance down, pilots, ships and soldiers had been killed, the Base destroyed. Another blow which hit the Resistance at its core and he could very well imagine his mother’s reaction when she came to know of it. She would be crushed. His mother, General Leia Organa-Solo, daughter of Darth Vader, was always opposing, trying to do what’s right.

 

She would lose every battle against the First Order, lose every fight against him, her only son. After all, he was a Skywalker like her, descendant from a powerful bloodline and the strongest in the Force, right after Snoke. There was a plan in all of this, it had started such a long time ago and was the only way to go for him. There was no backing out anymore, he had to go all the way. With the help of the Force and his Knights he would finally put an end to all this, without regard for anyone. 

  
  


*

  
  


Kylo stood in front of General Hux’s door to his private rooms. The ship was quieter than usual because it was still in night mode and all who didn’t have duty were sleeping. The steady hum of the engines vibrated softly through the whole vessel, nothing more was heard. Kylo took his helmet off and held it in one hand. He closed his eyes and reached out in the Force, searching for the presence of General Hux. There he was, his light, his life force, pulsing steadily and strong. Kylo raised one hand and touched the door. It slid open and he entered Hux’s quarters.

 

The door closed behind him and slowly he moved through the room. It was semi dark, only the blue night lighting activated, so he had no problem seeing where he was walking. He sensed Hux in the next room, sound asleep. Softly he pushed the door to the bedroom open, trying not to make any noise. Hux lay in his bed, covered with standard blankets, only his relaxed face and disheveled red hair visible. His breathing came even and deep. Kylo stood next to his bed, looked down upon the General, regarded him for a while. He really was an interesting person and Kylo had found out a lot about him tonight. First, he now knew that Hux did what must be done for the First Order - without any questions or hesitation. Second, he had great willpower and was very intelligent. Listening in on his thoughts clearly revealed that. General Hux was someone you certainly did not want to have as an enemy. Third, the General had longings, very strong cravings, he was a man who loved to delve in carnal desires. Yes, tonight Kylo had had a real good look inside of Hux, but it wasn’t yet enough. Looking just a little deeper would uncover even more about him. Careful he stretched out one hand, it hovered shortly above Hux’s head. Kylo sent out the Force and invaded his mind, to see what else he would find. 

 

Dreams emerged first, wicked and strange, of explosions, of space battles, of faceless people dancing naked on tables. Kylo smiled slightly, so his Knights had left a big impression on Hux. But he didn’t want to linger, dreams were not what he wanted to see. He went deeper, searching for something else. There was the Supreme Leader, his master, talking to Hux, gazing at him with his cold eyes. Kylo remained on that impression, dove into it and explored it. After a while he retreated, drew back the Force. He’d seen enough. Slowly he stepped back from the bed until he hit the wall with his back. Kylo leaned against it, breathing heavily, sat down on the floor and just stared in front of him. Snoke had manipulated the General. He wanted the perfect Soldier, the best of the best in the First Order, most efficient and obedient. Hux would do whatever Snoke wanted him to do. Hux had no free will anymore.

 

And once again Kylo had seen that dark place, this pitch black hole deep inside of Hux’s brain. It had screamed at him to not come closer, to stay away. A warning of the Force. It was a place Hux had buried something horrible in, something he couldn’t bear to remember, something he never wanted to think about again. Kylo didn’t feel like finding out what was inside that hole, but it was there. From his own experience he knew, one day it would all come back and haunt the General, no matter how hard he tried to kill those recollections.  

 

For a long while Kylo just sat there, knees pulled up, arms resting on them, watching General Hux sleep. “So, we all have our little secrets, the skeletons in our closets,” he whispered into the room. “We better not fight each other, we better not. Perhaps we can find … comfort … in each other. Perhaps  even something else … something we both need.” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was the next chapter, hope you liked it. :)
> 
> I want to thank everyone for reading, subscribing and giving Kudos. I really appreciate it and am happy for each and every one. :*


	8. Unforeseen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the new chapter but ... I'm not so sure about it. I did the best I could though (and tbh, it feels like I edited it to death for the last week or so LOL.)
> 
> I hope at least ya'll like it and enjoy the read. I'd be happy for feedback, wether good or bad, let me know your thoughts. :)

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

“Sir, you need to have a look at this.” Phasma appeared next to General Hux, in full and shining armor, voice slightly distorted through the voice modulator in her helmet.

 

Confused Hux looked at her. “What is it, Captain?” He was on the bridge, standing in front of a terminal, checking holocharts of different areas on Soliss Prim where iron mines were located. An hour before he and Kylo Ren had had an audience with Snoke’s incredibly oversized hologram. The Supreme Leader was very pleased with the outcome of the whole operation, Kylo Ren stayed in the audience room after Hux was finished to talk in private with his master.

 

Phasma swiped a finger over the screen of her datapad then handed it over to him. Hux seized it and gazed at a security recording which was playing. He saw Ren questioning that slimy governor, Shazam standing behind him, holding out a hand in the governor's direction, concentrating. The governor obviously was in pain, tossing his head from side to side, struggling to get his hands and feet free from the straps. Suddenly Phasmas gloved finger appeared over the screen and fast forwarded the recording. “This goes on for hours, Sir” she mentioned. “They both questioned and tortured the guy, alternately. This is the part I need you to see.”

 

Hux nodded and then watched what happened next. Shazam left the interrogation room, the governor hung liveless in the chair. Ren was pacing back and forth, hands clenched into fists, then he pulled his lightsaber, ignited it and destroyed the chair with the dead governor in it. It was a total mess. Not only did he cut the complete chair with the Solissian in it into pieces, sending blood and other body liquids amongst metal parts splattering across the room, Ren also severely damaged the walls and the computer console. Suddenly a stormtrooper entered to check what was going on. Ren stretched out his hand immediately and the poor trooper was lifted in the air and obviously strangled by this invisible energy which granted Ren so much power. After a while he let go of the trooper who fell limbless to the ground, Ren deactivated his sword and finally seemed to calm down.

 

Hux’s eyebrows shot up and he looked at Phasma with big eyes. “Holy Sith,” he uttered, still shocked from what he'd just seen. “He must be insane. Did he cause any more damage? What's with the trooper, is he … is he dead?”

 

“No Sir, the trooper is still alive but needs two days recovery before he's allowed to go back on duty. And no, Kylo Ren didn't destroy anything else,” Phasma replied. “I thought I better bring this to your attention, because there's nobody else who can deal with the Supreme Leader’s protégé about this matter.”

 

“Yes, thank you, that was very thoughtful of you, Captain.” The shock from what he’d just seen slowly wore off, now Hux became furious. He was only glad droids would clean up this mess. Nonetheless, there was expensive equipment and a whole room destroyed. “I will talk to Kylo Ren immediately. Where is he now?”

 

“Training deck, Exercise Unit 1A, Sir.”

  


*

 

Ten minutes later Hux was at the deck where the simulation halls and the exercise grounds were. When he reached 1A he saw Ren and Caleb through the viewport fighting with their lightsabers. Kylo had his red glowing, cross-shaped sword in his hand, Caleb was using a green one. Hux suspected it was a trophy of one of the Jedi who Ren - or maybe even Caleb - had killed. He watched them for a while, it was a hard fight, both of them using every ounce of strength to beat the other. Sabers were clashing together, kicks, pushes and even fists were used to distract the opponent and strike a good blow.

 

Wholly fascinated Hux couldn't take his eyes of the men. He made out a pattern and style with which each of the knights fought. Both were very skilled and strong, even using a force push from time to time to counter an unwanted attack. These powers were odd and strange to Hux. If the Force was used on someone, you just didn't see it coming. Force users like the Knights of Ren always would have an advantage over other people who didn't possess these kind of powers.

 

Hux couldn't predict who would win the fight. His focus mainly lay on Kylo Ren who despite his height was fast and his reactions instant. He made swift moves of which Hux could hardly believe Ren was capable of. His massive body practically performed some kind of war dance. He had to chuckle at that thought, but it was true; Ren’s body was a very well trained killing machine. Then suddenly, with one quick move, Ren had Caleb disarmed. His lightsaber flew across the room, Kylo kicked him hard in the chest and one second later Caleb hit the ground flat on his back. Ren put his foot on Caleb’s throat, his glowing sword pointing at the knight’s heart. The fight was finally over, Kylo Ren had gained his victory.

 

A slight smile showed upon Hux’s lips and somehow he felt joyous. He saw the blond man hitting the floor two times with his palm to indicate his surrender. Kylo stepped back, deactivated his saber and helped Caleb up. They clapped hands and patted their shoulders in acknowledgement of each other's performance.

 

Well, that was Hux’s signal. He activated the intercom and when they heard his voice both their heads shot around to look at him through the viewport. “Kylo Ren, I need to talk to you in private. My chambers, half an hour. That should give you enough time to freshen up.” He cut the connection and turned on his heels, making his way up to the officer's quarters of the ship.

 

~*~

 

Ren was punctual, standing in Hux’s dayroom, apparently fresh out of the shower, his black hair still damp and curling up at the sides and the neck. He was wearing dark pants and a tunic that resembled those of a Jedi, only its fabric was of dark colors and the First Order Emblem sewed to the chest. He looked so different without his usual cloak, uniform and helmet. Much younger, less intimidating, so darned handsome.

 

“I'm here General, what did you want to talk about that couldn't wait?” Ren asked in a low voice.

 

Hux noticed how good he smelled, a faint scent of lemon and leather rose from him. Before he spoke Hux had to clear his throat. “I've seen security footage of your interrogation of the solissian governor. And your … your tantrum … afterwards. What do you have to say about that?”

 

Shrugging Ren lowered his gaze. “Sometimes I just get very enraged and then … I … I lose control.”

 

“Well you've definitely lost control, Lord Ren,” Hux hissed, suddenly anger rising in him as he recalled what he had seen in that security recording. “Such a behavior is not acceptable. Not on my ship where I'm responsible for everything. You almost killed one of my soldiers!” He glared at Ren with furious eyes. “You better keep a grip on yourself from now on. I don't want any dead troopers here, do you understand? The battle with these darned Rebels cost us enough casualties and damage.”

 

“I can't promise, but I'll try not to kill your stormtroopers,” Ren retorted and looked totally casual, no guilt in him whatsoever. “I can't control my emotions, you know. They're what drive me. They give me strength and power.”

 

Hux was gaping at him, then shook his head in disbelief. “Well, excellent,” he replied sarcastically and gave up, apparently there was no reasoning with Ren about that matter. He walked over to a sideboard standing beside the sofa and poured some of the pink liquor in a glass. Turning his head Hux looked at Ren questioningly. “Do you want a glass of pink?”

 

Ren’s face lit up. “Having a drink with you? I'm all for it.”

 

Hux rolled his eyes and snorted. “You must think I'm a drunk.”

 

“Well … you do drink a lot.”

 

“Sometimes I enjoy a glass or two, in the evening.” He poured another one for Ren then handed it over to him. “Makes me sleep better.” Hux raised his glass to his lips and took a sip.

 

Kylo was standing close to him now, sipping on the pink liquor. He looked at Hux with an unfathomable expression. “I know a much better way to put you to sleep.” His words sounded cunning and lewd. “It’ll make you sleep like a little baby.” He set down his glass on the sideboard, taking Hux’s drink out of his hand, also setting it down. All the while his eyes were on the General as if he tried to look straight into his very soul.

 

Confused Hux shrank back. “What … what is it?”

 

“You,” Ren answered, still gazing at him intently. “There's something … you buried it deep in your mind … I saw it.”

 

Hux felt cornered, he knew what Ren was talking about. “Stop poking around in my head,” he snarled. “You have no business in my mind. STAY OUT OF IT.”

 

“Feisty.” Ren’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and his lips curled into a little smile. “I must have hit a spot there.”

 

“You better leave now,” Hux hissed and nodded towards the door. “Our meeting is over.”

 

“No it isn't,” Kylo said, slowly shaking his head, stepping even closer to Hux. “Not yet.”

 

“Yes it is,” Hux growled through gritted teeth, with all determination he could muster.

 

Suddenly Kylo raised one hand and touched Hux’s cheek, placing the thumb under his chin, firmly holding his head in place. Fear tugged at Hux’s heart, he tried to ward Ren’s hand off but to no avail. He was paralyzed, couldn't move his body, not one bit. The Knight was using the Force on him. “Let go off me,” he snapped, but of course, Kylo didn't. His touch became surprisingly gentle, slowly he walked around the General, coming to a halt behind him while his hand wandered down to Hux’s throat, placed his palm there, fingers gently caressing the sensitive skin. Kylo’s body felt very close and warm to his back, he could feel the thrum of his heartbeat against his shoulder blade. Ren’s other hand came around, stroking over his belly and chest, and suddenly Hux wished he would touch his bare skin.

 

“You like this, don't you?” Ren whispered near Hux’s ear. “Me, so close to you, touching you.”

 

The sensation of Ren’s breath on his skin was sending little shivers down his spine, his anger evaporated into nothing and Hux couldn’t help but sigh softly. “I … I can’t approve of what you’re doing with me.” His voice was shaky and breathless, betraying his excitement. “I'd prefer it if you let me go. I’ve a work schedule and have to get back to the bridge.” Hux tried to move again to free himself of Kylo’s grip but it was useless, his arms and legs felt as if made of stone.

 

Kylo’s hold around his throat tightened slightly. “Commander Pius has the bridge while you're gone. So, we have all the time in the universe.”

 

Hux gasped, hearing Ren’s hushed voice. Feeling his hand firm at his throat sent another bolt of fear rushing through his body and then … heat and arousal. Hux’s heart started beating faster, his breath quickened. To be touched like this was ... tantalizing … in a strange way. The Knight knew exactly which buttons to push and Hux was powerless against it.

 

“Oh yes, you really like this,” Kylo muttered softly, still very close to his ear. “The way I keep you in place, you not being able to move, my hand perilously tight around your neck, it excites you so very much … who would’ve thought that?”

 

Kylo kissed the spot right under Hux’s earlobe, lips trailing further down the side of his neck, licking and sucking tenderly. Hux sighed deeply. Ren’s lips felt soft and silky and he wished he would kiss his mouth. That Kylo didn't do it drove him crazy. Hux wanted to lean back against him, tilt his head to the side so Ren would kiss and suck a little more, but he couldn't move.

 

“Mmmm … seems I found your soft spot,” was Ren’s satisfied reaction.

 

Hux felt him smiling against his skin. He was panting heavy now and his knees grew weak. “Please, stop it,” he implored in a husky voice, trying to move his hands and legs, wanted to turn around and touch him … somewhere … anywhere … but he couldn't. Undeterred Kylo Ren continued, Hux was held in place by the Force, feeling helpless and at Ren’s mercy. “Take the Force away …”

 

“But I like to have you this way. I can explore your body and all your sweet emotions, get to know you from the inside out.” Kylo replied, voice low and thick with desire. “Your emotions are ravishing, your fear, your pleasure and excitation … raw and pure. It's amazing. You don't know how wonderful you are.”

 

Hux sighed deeply when he felt Ren’s hand caressing its way down to his groin and then … oh … gently pressing and stroking the treacherous bulge which was visible beneath the tight fabric of his pants. Hux gasped and squirmed. “Holy stars … stop it now, will you?” Heat built up in his body, once again rushing through his veins, and his resistance slowly started to crumble. “Ren … Kylo …” A last helpless attempt to convince the Knight to let go of him.

 

“Admit it, you crave for this. You want me to touch you and do all those things to you, I can sense it.” Kylo fumbled on the zipper of Hux’s uniform slacks, moved all the restrictive fabric aside and freed his throbbing erection.

 

A sigh fell from Hux’s lips when he felt Kylo’s strong hand on him. The tiny rest of his denial finally crumbled to nothing. “Okay, yes, you're right. I … I want this … yes …”

 

Kylo firmly wrapped his fingers around Hux’s hardness and with just the right pressure began pumping him. His other hand slipped under his uniform jacket, pushing up the shirt underneath. Hux grunted satisfied when he felt Kylo’s palm on his skin, warm and rough, stroking over his belly and chest.

 

“Tell me, is this what you want, hm?”

 

“Yes … oh … oh … go ahead.” Panting hard Hux had to struggle to get the words out. He was overwhelmed by his own emotions. Ren’s body firmly pressed against his, grinding his hips, pushing his length against Hux’s thigh. He wished he was able to rock backwards to meet Ren’s hard length which was teasing him so pleasantly. Wanted to run his hands over his strong body, feel the heat and every muscle of it, but he could not move. Ren’s mouth was on his neck again, sucking and licking, bringing back those breathtaking heat waves. “Oh … don't stop … this … feels so good.”

 

“I know. I feel it too.” Words uttered between heavy breathing, soft, deep, and so alluring. Brown eyes looked at him with wonder. “Even your eyelashes are red …”

 

This voice, and these gorgeous eyes … It was torture. Kylo was breathing hard and Hux noticed little droplets of sweat on his forehead. Ren’s broad body was all around him, his heat, the moves and shifts of his muscles. Ren’s hand did something wonderful to his cock … and then the Knight pinched one of his nipples and … oh … at the same time slid his thumb over the head of his member in slow circles. Groaning out loud Hux wanted to push his hips forward and thrust into Kylo’s fist, but still he wasn't able to move his body. “Please, Kylo … please, I need … I … please ...” Hux wasn't able to articulate one simple sentence because Kylo Ren created a shameless lust in him that mercilessly poured through his body.

 

There was nothing Hux could do about it except surrender to Kylo and to his own carnal desires. All defences were down, he gave himself over, nothing else mattered anymore. The Knight of Ren aroused him more than he ever thought possible.

 

“So, that's a sensitive spot too, hm?” Kylo purred. “Good to know.” His fingers were rolling and pinching each of his nipples, stimulating him more, bringing Hux closer to the finish line.

 

A stifled cry escaped Hux’s mouth as Ren languidly dragged his hand up and down his shaft, generating a much needed friction. “Oh … heaven and stars …” Another wave of heat rushed through him, driving downwards directly into his groin.

 

“I can make it even better for you,” Ren muttered breathless, his voice rough and trembling, as if he himself was close to his climax.

 

Ren relentlessly teased Hux’s cock with one hand, his other hand at his chest, playing with his nipples. Hux was panting heavy and deep, his blood was boiling, running like liquid fire through his veins. It was too much ...  the pressure inside of him ... in his crotch ... he wanted so desperately to release. Ren must've sensed it because his movement paced up, bringing him closer and closer to the edge, whispering in his ear, fueling him even more.

 

Hux’s head was spinning and his heart was pounding wildly. Those luscious lips were on his skin again, right at the crook of his neck, sucking hard and then … teeth biting down. Hux made a noise that was half a scream, half a moan. Releasing hard hot currents flooded him relentlessly and he spilled all he had to give over Kylo’s fingers.

 

Suddenly Hux was able to move again, this invisible energy finally retreating from his body, Kylo withdrew the Force. Hux stretched out a trembling hand to steady himself on the sideboard, afraid to fall on the ground because his knees felt like jelly.

 

Kylo licked his fingers clean of Hux’s sticky hot as if it was the most delicious meal in the whole galaxy. Gently he then kissed the back of Hux’s neck, running his fingers through ginger hair, holding and steadying the General with the other hand, so that he wouldn't drop to the ground, as quivering and exhausted as he was.

 

Slowly Hux came back to his senses. “What have you done?” His words were only a weak whisper. “What have you done to me?”

 

“I took care of you. For a little while I wanted you to feel something else than conscientiousness. You needed it.”

 

“No I didn’t,” Hux replied powerless. “I don't need anyone to take care of me, I just need work. Duty always comes first.”

 

“I agree. But when duty is over there’s time for relaxing, for fun and pleasure. Time for us. I want to take care of you, show you that there is something else. I now know your greatest desires, you just have to open yourself up and engage in it.”

 

Hux swallowed and closed his eyes. He knew it, Ren had used the Force not only to paralyze him, but also to get a good look inside of him. Only the stars knew what he'd found there, maybe things Hux didn't even know about himself. Kylo’s strong arms were still around him, kissing his neck again, moving his lips up, nibbling over his jawline. Hux shuddered pleasantly. “I have to think about it,” he said as firmly as he could, trying to overcome this weakness within him, which Kylo was responsible for. That kriffing Force seemed to reveal everything to this man, there simply was no way to escape him. “Give me some time.”

 

“How long?”

 

Hux closed his eyes, leaned his head back on Ren’s shoulder, feeling his black locks tickling his cheek and his strong arms embracing him. “I don’t know. Will it always be like this?”

 

“Better.” Ren gently rubbed his cheek over Hux’s, the rough stubbles scratching pleasantly across his skin. “This was just the beginning.”

 

“What if … well, you said before you lose control sometimes … what if you lose control during …?”

 

“Never,” Ren quickly said, turning Hux’s head with a hand on his cheek, so he had to look at him. “It's a different thing. Never will I lose control when we’re together like this. Never.”

 

Kylo’s eyes looked at him, sincere and insistent, two dark pools Hux wanted to drown in and he knew, the Knight was telling the truth. He sighed. “I don’t know if I trust you as much … or myself.”

 

“It’s your decision how far we go. Yours alone. Trust will come within time.”

 

Hux was captured by the fire in Kylo’s eyes, a fire which would burn him in an instant if he wasn’t careful. “Okay, tomorrow night. Your rooms. I’ll have a decision by then.”

  
  
  



	9. A painful goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new one ... uhm .. I admit I'm loving this chapter. Have fun reading it and as always, leave your thoughts if you like. :)

****  


Kylo unobtrusively followed the General around, always pretending to have something to do within his proximity. Yesterday had been a very enticing and unexpected experience, for him as well as for Hux.

 

Yet, he found the General to be on edge, a bundle of nerves. Hux was impatient, going off over the littlest things, even if it was only a barely visible hair on the uniform jacket of an officer or their boots not shiny enough. He was barking orders constantly, couldn't stay in one place too long, pacing back and forth between stations, wasn't satisfied with anything. Of course the bridge officers became uneasy and fidgety in return.

 

Kylo sensed Hux’s emotions and had to realize that he was totally confused, and desperate, fighting an inner battle with himself. Those were just the feelings on the surface he couldn't block out, he could go deeper though, but the last thing he wanted to do was probing Hux’s mind. Kylo didn't want to know any of his thoughts because Hux had been very clear to him on this matter and he really tried to respect it. Gaining his trust would be a hard piece of work anyway.

 

The other reason why he didn't want to invade his mind was he didn't want to know Hux’s decision in advance. He wanted to hear it from the General himself, from his mouth and with his voice. Nevertheless, Kylo just couldn't stay away from him, not after yesterday. Just thinking about General Hux, (known as ‘the iceberg’ amongst his subordinates) just recalling how he'd melted away like butter under his touch and giving himself completely over in the end had been … overwhelming.

 

Kylo had never thought this possible considering the fact that General Hux was authority personified. Nobody gave him orders, he was highest in rank, fulfilling his duty two hundred percent. That he had a slightly submissive streak came as a surprise to Kylo. But, when Hux felt cornered he bit back and this feistiness was a real turn on, Kylo loved it. On the other hand, General Hux also was in desperate need of tenderness and affection. The way he'd reacted to him yesterday and what he'd sensed within him, had made this obvious. Hux had indulged in his embrace and his caresses. Kylo just had to be a little dominating, force him into it and Hux would realize that this was exactly what he wanted.

 

“What are you doing here?” Suddenly Hux was standing next to him, his sharp tone broke his train of thought.

 

Kylo flinched imperceptibly, he’d been so deep in thoughts that he'd let down his guard. Quickly he looked up at a holoscreen on the wall next to him that showed an uncharted sector of the Unknown Regions. “I'm working,” Kylo replied casually, suddenly all focused on that screen.

 

Raising one copper eyebrow Hux snorted, “Are you really trying to fool me? You've been following me around all day and now I find you here. You're not scheduled for the bridge.”

 

Kylo nodded with a sarcastic smirk. “I don't need a _schedule_ , General. I'm Snokes protégé, I have clearance to _everything_. If you'll excuse me now, I'm busy.”

 

“Yes, indeed. You're busy getting on my nerves.” Hux leaned closer to him, with a look in his turquoise eyes as if he wanted to shoot daggers at him. “If you show up only one more time anywhere near me for the rest of the day, then our meeting tonight is cancelled,” he hissed under his breath.

 

Kylo gazed at him with narrowed eyes. “Then I might have to tell the Supreme Leader that you're not being very cooperative in working with me, General.” With that he turned around and stormed off.

 

“Wait a minute,” Hux called after him, following Kylo on the foot. “You can't do this.”

 

“Dare me,” Kylo snapped, then stopped, turned towards the General with an outstretched arm, giving him a very slight force push that sent Hux stumbling backwards a few steps. Just enough for him to get the hint not to follow him any further. “Tonight in my rooms, as agreed,” Kylo stared at Hux through the dark visor of his helmet for a moment longer before heading down the corridor.

  


*

  


“Sir, Lord Ren left the Finalizer.” Lieutenant Mitaka appeared beside Hux, at attention, looking neat and spotless as usual. He was without a doubt an ideal officer, exemplary.

 

Hux looked at him with his usual neutral face, but inside of him, inside of him there was total chaos. “Where is he going to?” he wanted to know and looked out the viewport.

 

“The Rhager, Sir.”

 

“The Rhager?” Hux was gaping, anger rising venomously in him. Ren was toying with him, trying to annoy him on purpose. He’d only left the Finalizer to annoy him even more. “That … slimy spawn of a Sith.”

 

Mitaka only shrugged. “Lord Ren told me to tell you, Sir.”

 

“Thank you, Lieutenant.” Hux waved his hand dismissive and a moment later Mitaka was back at his station.

 

This day really turned out to be a big peace of shavit. He hadn't slept very well, tossing from side to side, because he was constantly thinking about Kylo and what he'd done to him. Just recollecting what had happened between them made him want Ren even more … and more of those things he could do with him. He'd enjoyed it, reveled in it and at some point he'd forgotten everything else around him. But, what really bothered him was that usually he was the person in charge when he was having one or the other rendezvous. He took what he wanted and when he'd had it he was satiated until the next time he felt a certain itch.

 

What confused him the most though, was the fact that he himself had enjoyed to be touched and treated by someone in this way; made to obey, to comply to things he never had allowed anyone to do. That's why his mood was really bad today, he hated himself for the weakness he'd shown. He didn't want this, and yet, he wanted it more than anything else.

 

Damn him. Damn this ridiculous, mask wearing, force using bastard. What should he do now? He had to make up his mind until tonight. Ren demanded an answer and Hux himself wanted to get it over with in order to retrieve his inner peace and quiet again.

 

But to make a decision about something that didn't involve tactical or military considerations, as well as everything concerning his work, was too much for him. There where a few things to consider, like for example the time of their … _encounters_ . He hardly got enough sleep anyway, when could he squeeze in time for _this_? And then the fact that the whole thing would be very distracting. Even now Hux was being nothing but a nervous wreck. What if his work would be affected from their occasional trysts? Why was it so hard for him to decide, it should be so easy. Other people did it all the time, work and private life. How did they do it?

 

Hux didn't have a private life and now Ren wanted to thrust one upon him. He had his work and his rank which came with a lot of responsibility, and that was all he wanted. To be worthy and gaining even more than what he had now. What Ren wanted would only stand in his way, rob him of focus because … it drew on his senses and emotions. And emotions always were dangerous.

 

With a deep sigh he looked at Mitaka then walked to the exit. “You have the bridge Lieutenant. I'll be in my office.”

 

As soon as Hux was gone the bridge officers sighed with relief.

  


~*~

  


Kylo felt instantly at home when he set foot on the Rhager. How he wished he could just start engines and leave the Unknown Regions together with his Knights. Of course he couldn't. Snoke wanted him more engaged in the First Order and therefore had sent him to Starkiller. It was part of his training, he had his orders and wouldn't disobey his master. So, he enjoyed the short time his Knights were still around. They would leave as soon as everything here was settled and he himself would then go back to the Base, back to that cold and dreary planet.

 

His Knights welcomed him aboard with handclaps and hugs, until he noticed that Caleb was not there. Deon told him he was waiting for him in his private cabin. Kylo thanked him and headed straight to the back of the freighter where the crew cabins were located.

 

He clearly sensed Caleb’s feelings the closer he came to his rooms. His force presence was overshadowed by distress and sorrow and Kylo knew exactly what was going on with him. It had been the same situation a week and a half ago, when Kylo had left for Starkiller Base, only then it had been even worse. He walked faster and finally arrived, entering his room.

 

Caleb was lying prone on his bed. His blond locks disheveled and hanging over his face, eyes closed. Kylo took off his cloak and uniform jacket, the helmet he'd already taken off in the shuttle on his way. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, reaching out with the Force, sending a reassuring pulse over to his Knight. Caleb moved and looked at him, strands of blond hair falling over his grass green eyes.

 

Kylo leaned down to him, stroking them back from his forehead. He noticed that he had been crying. “Don't,” he said to him gently, “There's no need to cry.”

 

“Ben,” Caleb whispered, sat up and crawled over to Kylo, wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace. “Don't leave,” he whispered. “Not again. You know how much it hurts.”

 

Oh yes, Kylo knew. “I don't have another choice, Caleb.” He raised one hand, put it on the Knight’s forearm and squeezed it.

 

“Don't go back,” Caleb insisted, looking at Kylo with serious eyes. “Stay. Stay and let's just take off … go somewhere where it's nice and warm and far away from … from all of this.” Caleb desperately leaned his forehead against Kylo’s temple.

 

A swell of sadness and hurt lapped over to Kylo as Caleb’s emotions drifted through the Force. He was the most sensitive being Kylo had ever met. Tender, gentle, soft and so darned crazy about him. His temper, though, was almost as bad as his own and even less to control, which of course had been most appealing to Kylo right from the start. Caleb was his equivalent in every way and he missed him more then he wanted to admit to himself.

 

Kylo sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. “You know it's not possible. Snoke would find me anywhere. We talked about all this before.”

 

“It's just that I miss you so much. Fifteen years Ben, for fifteen years we've been together, never apart for just one day. I can't take it.”

 

Kylo swallowed hard. He knew Caleb loved him from the bottom of his heart. He felt it even now, this warm and pulsing sensation emerging from the young Knight towards him. “You can, and you will.” Kylo sounded harsher than intended and continued with a softer voice. “I know you are strong, don't lose yourself in sorrow.”

 

Gently Caleb touched Kylo’s cheek, turning his face to gaze into his brown eyes. “I'm afraid for you. What if the Dark Side consumes you completely, what then? Ben, don't let the light inside you die. Please, don't let him kill it. He's powerful enough to do that.” Tears were welling up in Caleb’s eyes now. “When your light dies I’ll die with you. We all would, but …  my beloved Knight … I would die hardest.”

 

Lowering his gaze Kylo bit his lips. Caleb’s words crushed him, crushed him so deep into the ground that he didn't know how to ever stand up again. Everything he said was true, there was no denying it. This day really turned out to be a huge pool of steaming shavit.

 

“No Knight of Ren would be there to help you, to protect you.” Caleb’s arms wrapped him in tighter and a sad whisper escaped him, saying his name in the sweetest way. “Ben …”

 

Kylo inhaled sharply through his nose and pulled himself together. There was no use in getting sentimental now. They all had started it with destroying Luke’s ludicrous Jedi temple and they'd made it til here, all of them still alive. The last third of his plan had begun, the hardest part and he had to go through it alone. He would never endanger one of his Knights, they would be far away until it was accomplished and Snoke dead. Kylo knew he was walking a thin line, he'd had to go much darker and would have to do whatever it took to deceive the Supreme Leader of his true intentions. “Like I said, I have no other choice. I have to do it, I'm the one who has to finish what started so long ago with the birth of my grandfather, Anakin Skywalker.”

 

Deeply Caleb sighed and pulled Kylo with him down on the mattress until they lay on their sides, face to face. “I know, but I thought it was worth one last try to convince you otherwise.” A smile appeared on his lips and his green eyes sparkled smugly. “So, what's with the redhead, your General?” Caleb suddenly changed the subject.

 

“None of your concern.”

 

“Now I'm really jealous.”

 

“You and jealous? That's something new.”

 

“Well, he's getting all your attention now. I know how much you have a thing for unusual looks. Red riding hood certainly fits in that category.”

 

“Don't call him that. He's a General and deserves respect. His name is Armitage.”

 

“Nice name. Can I call him that when I see him again?”

 

“No, you'll call him General.”

 

“You really, really like him. I should definitely be jealous.”

 

Kylo was quiet for a moment before he answered, “Yes, I like him. He has a few very intriguing attributes, besides the red hair.”

 

Sighing Caleb dug his fingers into Kylo’s black locks and softly played with them. “I was wondering …,” he purred, “… if maybe … you would sleep with me. Now. For the last time until we see each other again.”

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

 

“You're just scared,” Caleb retorted with a faint smile on his lips. “I sense it. You're as scared as the rest of us.”

 

“That's true,” Kylo replied with a faint voice. “I'm scared to my wits.” Then his arms reached out to Caleb and he pulled him close. “Come here,” he said softly. “Let's do this. I'll have a wonderful memory to draw strength from.” And Kylo leaned forward to engage Caleb’s lips in a greedy kiss.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Nostalgia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, that's what you get. Enjoy. ;)

**Nostalgia**

  


The moment Hux entered Kylo’s private quarters he knew the Knight was not in a good mood. Like a thick dark cloud tension hung in the air. Ren sat on the sofa, staring into the room with a sullen expression on his face, his dark eyes two louring black holes.

 

Hux had to swallow, wondering what could've put Ren in such a depressed state of mind. He waited a moment for him to say something and when he didn't Hux started to speak. “Maybe we better postpone our private meeting, you don't seem to be in -”

 

“No,” Ren interrupted him with a flat voice. “No, now is as good as ever. I need distraction …” His eyes shifted to Hux, taking him in. “Distract me, General.” And all of a sudden his expression changed and became more … fragile.

 

Surprised to see Ren so vulnerable. Hux gave in and cleared his throat, he was confused and didn't know what else to do, so he stuck with why he came here in the first place. “Well, as agreed I'm here to tell you my decision. Maybe that's distraction enough?”

 

Fierce brown eyes were devouring him. “That would do for a start.”

 

Hux rolled his eyes and sneered. “I figured as much.” He took in a deep breath and held his gaze firmly on Kylo. “You probably know the answer already since you were sneaking around after me most of the day.” Hux paused a moment to see if Ren had anything to say about that, but the Knight just leaned back into the sofa, eyes still fixed on him, anticipation mingled with that glare.

 

Hux sighed when Ren kept silent, putting his shaky hands behind the back to hide his edginess. “I want to … uh … I …,” he started hesitantly and damned himself for stuttering like an imbecile. He cleared his throat once again before he continued more steady. “After long and deep consideration I am indeed willing to … get engaged in … well, us. But there's one condition.”

 

Kylo’s face lit up and there was actual surprise in his expression. “Which would be?”

 

“No more Force using. I don't want to be paralyzed by some unseen energy just because you feel like it.”

 

“Acceptable,” Kylo replied and looked at Hux with a pensive expression.

 

“Good,” Hux nodded and noticed Kylo’s eyes trail off again to look out the viewport. Frowning, as if something serious bothered him.

 

“I guess my answer couldn’t distract you all that well,” Hux said scornfully. He grew impatient because this here didn’t go as expected. He glanced about the room. It looked as any other high rank officers quarters; standard spaceship furnishing, spacious rooms, wide viewports. Ren’s rooms contained no personal belongings, only the necessary everyday items. The evening lights were activated, their warm and soft shine very complacent to the eyes.

 

“Do you sometimes feel so lonely that it hurts deep within you?” Kylo asked suddenly, his voice low and soft, still not looking at him.

 

Hux knew exactly what Kylo was talking about. At times he himself felt this way, mostly when he was lying sleepless in bed at night, with nothing else to do but toss and turn because sleep didn’t want to come. Or after he'd brought himself off. He felt physical relief then, yes, but when the high of the climax subsided there was nothing but a void and a solitude which settled upon him, enveloping him like a blanket which tried to suffocate him. “Well, yes. Sometimes.” he answered honestly and looked out of the viewport to his left, where he could see the nose of Kylo’s ship, the Rhager, and suddenly he realized that Ren’s gaze was exactly there, on this ship, the whole time.

 

“I didn’t want to come to Starkiller, General. I’d rather stay with my Knights.” Ren grimaced as if the pain within him tried to tear him apart. His eyes were burning and he clenched his hands into fists, breathing heavy. “I feel like in a cage, there is nothing … nothing …” he snarled and left the sentence unfinished, shifting his gaze towards the General. Kylo’s anguish pulsated through the room and hit Hux in his core. “They're leaving,” Ren murmured. “And I am still here.”

 

Hux turned his head to look out the viewport at the black freighter of the Knights of Ren which was slowly moving through space, turning away from the Finalizer. When they'd made enough distance they jumped into hyperspace and were gone. General Hux looked back at Kylo and nodded. “Yes, they're gone and you are still here.” Slowly he walked over to the Knight and looked down at him. “Why does this put you in so much distress?”

 

Kylo was still gazing out the window and sighed. “They're the closest thing to … a family … that I have.”

 

“And this Caleb? What is he to you? Don't think I didn't notice the way he looked at you.”

 

There was a flicker in Ren’s eyes, but he still looked out the window. “He's more. Caleb loves me very much and he means a lot to me.”

 

“If you love him then maybe it's best we don't come together like this … like yesterday. I won't be a substitute for -”

 

“You're not a substitute,” Kylo answered quickly and his eyes finally settled directly on the General. “Definitely not. Caleb came to the Jedi Order a long time ago, just a young boy then, and since that time we had … we were close from the beginning. He and I come a long way together, I cared for him then and I will not stop caring for him now. I'll always love him, in many ways, but I can't love him the way he loves me. He knows this. We've found a way to handle it.”

 

Hux had to swallow. Kylo spoke so open and so sincere. Suddenly Hux envied his freedom, the way he coped with his feelings, he even felt a stab of jealousy, because Caleb had something with Kylo that Hux never would have with anyone: A tight bond of loyalty, friendship and compassion. Even Hux knew those things were rare to find in this galaxy. He never imagined Kylo Ren to be someone who was capable of such and it drew a whole different aspect to his personality.

 

“But I want this,” Kylo continued. “I want you.” He sat up and groped for Hux, pulling him closer, his strong arms wrapped around his waist. He closed his eyes, resting his forehead against his chest. “It's the will of the Force … I sensed it when I first set eyes on you.”

 

Hux didn't know how to react, what to feel and to think of all this. There was even more confusion in him now than before. “I don't understand the ways of the Force, can't feel it as you do. I only feel it when you hurl it upon me and I sure don't like it. And another thing I don't like is for you to come on me like this. Only because it's the will of some invisible energy I can't feel or see, nor fathom in its entirety.” His hands touched Kylo’s shoulders, moving upwards, fingers weaving into his black mane. “You are in a strange mood today and you … you're projecting it, I feel your emotions all around me like little whirlwinds.”

 

Pressing his cheek against Hux’s chest Kylo sighed. “Just hold me, will you?”

 

Gazing down at him, Hux noticed water slipping from the corner of Ren’s eyes, slowly running down his face. This was too much, Hux didn't know how to handle the situation. What was he supposed to do? Wipe away those salty tears on Kylo’s face? Run away as fast as he could, screaming? All Hux knew was that he felt something for this man. Ren was right, this … whatever it was … had been there right from the start. A feeling he didn't understand, which made him nervous, insecure and helpless. He didn't like it, fought against it and ended up losing the battle every time he was close to Ren.

 

Just like now. _Darn you, you kriffing force user ._

 

All reason was suddenly put aside and his instincts took over. Automatically Hux moved his hands to Kylo’s cheeks, cupped his face and forced the Knight to look at him. Gently he wiped away the wet streaks on his face, eyes firmly locked with Kylo’s. Hux’s expression was one made of stone, as it usually was when his emotions overwhelmed him. He tried hard not to let them get the better of him but it was almost impossible to withstand. Emotions where a pain in the butt. They were dangerous, sharp like iron blades, cut deep and always left scars.

 

How many scars were already on Ren’s soul? He always wore his emotions like a precious crown for everybody to see. There'd been a lot of hurt, with certainty, this much was clear from the look in his brown eyes. These beautiful big eyes which spoke volumes. Or was it all only for him, was Kylo Ren exposing his heart and soul to him alone?

 

Slowly Hux went down on his knees, face close to Kylo’s. The faint smell of lemon again, mingled with his very own alluring scent. Hux inhaled deeply, whispering. “Whatever bothers you Kylo Ren, I can kiss it better.” His gaze fell on those seductive, slightly parted lips and Kylo was silent with anticipation, seeming to wait for the kiss to happen.

 

“Can you, now?” Ren whispered, tilting his head ever so slightly.

 

A second later Hux met Ren’s mouth with his own. Lips soft and wet kissed him back and Hux melted away instantly. The tip of Ren’s tongue drove across his upper lip, at this sensation a soft sigh escaped Hux and he pressed his lips on Kylo’s mouth with greedy hunger. The kiss quickly deepened, tongues entwined and swirling, fervently dancing with each other. Again and again their lips clashed together in desperate need. Hux felt Kylo’s hand rough on his neck, pulling him closer, the other hand clawing into the fabric of his uniform. He spread his legs to make space, pulling Hux in close.

 

Hux’s hands were still on Ren’s cheeks, fingers putting more pressure on the hold as not to let him get away. He was panting hard, Kylo was moaning into the kiss, trembling as much with desire as Hux was. This kiss was fueling him to want so much more.

 

Kylo’s Fingers raked through his hair, dishevelled it, tugged at it and eventually he drew back his head. It had been a wet, sloppy kiss and with the back of his hand Hux wiped saliva off his lips, making a disappointed noise because it had ended so abruptly.

 

Kylo held his gaze, catching his breath. Hux noticed his flushed cheeks and the wild sparkle in his eyes. “Perfect,” Ren whispered, raising a hand and softly touching one of Hux’s eyebrows, his finger trailing along its curve. “Such a beautiful color …” His hand moved downwards, fingers caressing his cheek and the thumb gently sliding across Hux’s lower lip. “Soft and silky …”

 

Hux’s turquoise eyes regarded him intensely, almost ferocious. “How can it be that you spark such a hunger in me, such a longing … Only one touch from you and I hurl everything aboard and live only for … this. That _feeling_. I don't understand …”

 

“You don't need to understand. It's the Force, Armitage. It connects us and it's wonderful, isn't it?”

 

“Oh stars … yes, it is.” Hux admitted softly and leaned his forehead against Kylo’s.

 

“We'll see where it leads to,” Kylo replied, his deep soft voice sending pleasant shivers across Hux’s skin. “Let's find out together.”

  


~*~

  


When General Hux left Kylo’s quarters a few minutes later he was still in a haze and all these strange emotions were running through his body. He still felt Kylo’s unyielding lips on his mouth and his scent still clung to him.

 

As he was about to walk down the corridor he noticed someone standing by the wall, a trooper in quite a distinctive shining chrome armor. Phasma. Hux stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her. What the hell was she doing here? She had absolutely no business on this deck.

 

Slowly Phasma took off her helmet, shook her hair loose and looked him straight in the eyes with a stern expression.

 

Hux straightened his back and briskly walked down the corridor. She started following him with heavy steps. All the nice and pleasant feelings inside of him vanished into nothing and were replaced by anger. Hux gritted his teeth and dug his fingernails into his palms. How dare she do this? Phasma was his subordinate, what he did in his freetime was none of her concern.

 

A short time later Hux entered his private rooms, Phasma following him on his heels. The door slid closed behind them and immediately Hux turned around and glared at her. “How dare you snoop on me?” he hissed, his index finger pointing at her. “This time you're gone too far and that will have consequences.”

 

“I don't  care. Give me extra duty or whatnot, as much as you want.” Her blue eyes were firmly fixed on him.

 

“Well, maybe a demotion will put you back into place, would you like _that_ , Captain?”

 

“Do you really think this is a good idea?” With one stride she was at him, jerking down the collar of his uniform and exposed the bite mark on his neck.

 

“I don't know what you mean,” Hux snapped back, slapping her hand away. “You better be very careful Phasma.”

 

“You're a goddamn General of the First Order, but you're running around with a huge hicky on your neck for everybody to see.” Phasma was practically yelling at him.

 

“That's none of your fucking business!” Hux yelled back, gazing at her furiously. “What's wrong with you? Since Ren showed up you act strange and out of your usual self.” And then it dawned on him. His eyebrows shot up in disbelief. “Don't tell me you feel … threatened …?”

 

“I don't feel threatened,” she explained through clenched teeth. “What reason should I have to -”

 

“Yes,” Hux said, looking at her very closely. “You are _jealous_.” He didn't even try to hide his spiteful grin.

 

Phasma kept silent, but blushed, up until her ears.

 

“Did you really think … you and I …? No. No, oh no.” He shook his head and couldn't stop grinning. The thought of Phasma having a crush on him was just too ridiculous.

 

“Maybe I was.” Phasma murmured, lowering her gaze and looking embarrassed. “But clearly your taste lies elsewhere. You better be careful, Hux. Messing around with Snokes puppy could end you up as dogfood.” Therewith she whirled around and left Hux’s chambers as fast as she could.

 

Contemplative Hux gazed after her, suddenly feeling a sting in his chest. Phasma did have a point there. Kylo Ren _was_ after all the apprentice of the First Order's Supreme Leader and that made him almost as dangerous as Snoke.

 

Right then his holoprojector beeped. He went to his desk and after he pushed the button Mitaka’s tiny hologram appeared. “I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but Grand Marshall Schwarz will arrive in the main hangar in twenty minutes.”

 

 _Just great_ _._ Hux sighed and nodded. “I'm on my way.” Mitaka’s hologram disappeared and Hux rubbed the root of his nose with thumb and index finger. He didn't feel like welcoming Schwarz and having to spend hours installing him as the new governor of Soliss Prim. He'd rather go to bed, put the covers over his had and stay there forever. The only thing that kept him going was the prospect of leaving soon to go back to Starkiller Base. His affairs here would finally come to an end.

 

Yet, whatever it was he and Ren had going, he definitely had to be careful. Suddenly he regretted his decision wishing he could take it back. However, one tiny part deep within him told Hux to stick with it, not pay attention to his doubts and for once do what pleases him. For nothing else was this, pleasure, and kissing Kylo was simply marvelous.

 


	11. Undeniable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chap. As always I tried my best and edited to the point of I-don't-wanna-anymore. ;)
> 
> Enjoy! Oh, and leave Kudos, comments and your thoughts. I'd appreciate it. 
> 
> Btw, I thank you all for reading and all the feedback you give. :-* <3

 

 

**Undeniable**

 

Kylo Ren’s arrival had made things so much more complicated. It went exactly as Hux had predicted. Approvals took longer since Ren had to give his okay first, official reports had to be forwarded to him before they landed on Hux’s desk and orders had to be passed on to Ren for authorization before carried out. Hux felt limited, just as he’d suspected when Snoke’s protégé arrived at Starkiller.

 

On top of it all was this other _matter_ between them now. Confusing him, turning out to become an issue because his mind driftet more and more towards the Knight. As hard as Hux tried not to think about Ren, it seemed the more he tried he did anyway. Whenever he had enough air between tasks his thoughts involuntary went towards the dark haired man, memories of that particular evening flashing through his mind, making his heart beat faster. He'd loved the way Ren made him feel and dealt with him, but Hux loathed himself for this weakness, hated that he enjoyed it so much and Kylo Ren caused such intense feelings within him. The worst thing was, that there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

 

Sitting in his office Hux tried to write the initial report about the operation on Soliss Prim, but he couldn’t concentrate. With a sigh he leaned back in his chair and looked out the viewport where the blueish white lines of the hyperjump tunnel passed by. He watched them for a moment, then closed his eyes. Immediately Ren’s image came, his face as close as it had been just before their kiss. It was torture.

 

“ _Armitage_ … ” A whisper so close as if Ren was standing right next to him. Little shivers ran down Hux’s spine. “ _Armitage_ … ” Hux tightly clutched the arms of the desk chair he was sitting in. Kylo’s dark eyes gazed at him, soft and with a fiery glow. The corners of his mouth curled into a faint smile before he bent forward and locked his mouth with Hux’s. His heart stumbled once and skipped a beat. The kiss felt so real, this seductive mouth touched his as tenderly as a feather, making him weak and trembling once again. Hux opened his eyes and gasped. _What was that_? A dream? Reality? Or was he hallucinating?

 

Whatever it was it needed to stop, and fast. Quickly Hux jumped out of the chair and inhaled deeply, but his hands were still shaking and his heart beating like a drum. Adjusting his uniform he took another breath. He had to get out of this room, now. A minute later he headed towards the bridge where he ran right smack into the Knight of Ren.

 

Infuriated he glared at Kylo for a moment. “Don’t you have anything other to do than to get on my nerves, Lord Ren?” he hissed and ran passed by him to Lieutenant Mitaka’s station. “Report,” he barked and the Lieutenant eagerly answered that everything ran smooth and they would arrive at Starkiller within calculated time. Hux nodded, cast a sideway glance at Ren who still stood at the same spot as before and went - head high, hands behind his back - to the front of the bridge. He could feel Ren’s gaze burning on his back, making his skin crawl. _Why didn't he just go away and left him in peace? Forever at best._

 

A moment later he heard Ren’s heavy steps as he finally exited the bridge of the star destroyer.

 

Twenty minutes later Hux received several reports about the destruction of holoprojectors and computer terminals from cartography.   

 

 

~*~

 

Back on Starkiller Base. Back on this planet covered in ice and snow which was as cold as the General’s heart. The officers and troopers were right, Hux was an unyielding iceberg. He himself was the exact opposite, a volcano with powerful emotions seething inside of him and he was determined - now more than ever - to melt Hux down and bring up what lay dormant in him. It was all there, Kylo had seen it, sensed it every time he was close to him. Hux was just too afraid to let feelings show. Trained not to do so from a very young age as it was common at First Order recruitment and education academies. _Brainwashed_. Kylo suspected that this dark and fearsome place within Hux’s mind had part to do with this; and of course Snoke’s manipulation did the rest.

 

Somehow it seemed to Kylo that the General was a victim of circumstances. Hux was smart, had a strong will, used his brain and natural instincts to turn everything into his favour. He was trained exceptionally well, better than many other members of the First Order, and therefore being the perfect puppet on strings to be pulled by Snoke. General Hux would be tough to crack, that much was clear, but Kylo loved challenges, it sparked a fever in him to hunt Hux down and capture him.

 

And even if Hux’s words and actions stung - even hurt at times, Kylo wouldn’t give up. He knew it would be worth it in the end.

 

*

 

The construction of Starkiller was almost finished. Simulations and test runs for the super weapon would start soon. General Hux was more than excited and couldn’t wait to see the First Order’s greatest attainment in action. The New Republic and the Rebellion would finally be wiped out of existence. The First Order would shine in glory and he, Armitage Hux, was part of it. His own rise within the Order also was inevitable. Starkiller was his achievement, he’d come up with the plans for it himself, all for the benefit of the Order. Snoke had acknowledged his efforts for the construction of the largest and most effective weapon the galaxy had ever seen. The Leader would probably praise him as well for his invention of a hyperspace tracker they were working on right now, under highest security level. Only the most skilled specialists and engineers were entwined on this classified project. The tracker would make it even more easy for the Order to strike down their enemies because they wouldn’t be able to escape as easily anymore. Hux wanted to wait before he told a word about it to Snoke, the tracker had to be tested first to see if it really worked. Nevertheless, Snoke had been very pleased at their latest meeting. Armitage Hux was quite proud of himself.

 

*

 

After days since returning to the Base Hux finally had some spare time. Fresh out of the shower he sat in his dayroom, clad in a dark robe, with a glass of pink whisky in his hand, enjoying its sharp and exquisite taste. Thinking back on the past days he suddenly realized that he’d not seen Kylo Ren since their last encounter at the Finalizer. Hux didn’t know where he was and what he was doing. He’d been so caught up in work that he simply hadn’t payed attention to anything else.

 

Only now, that he finally had time for a little privacy, the Knight immediately found his way back into his thoughts. Hux knew very well his behavior towards him on the Finalizer hadn’t been correct, he’d let out his self-hatred and self-contempt on Kylo and he shouldn’t have. Now, Hux felt the strong urge to make amends, show Kylo Ren that he … felt? … something for him. It was undeniably so. Just the thought about what could happen between them when they were alone accelerated his heartbeat and the need for being with Ren grew by the second. Hux tried to convince himself it was just the liquor kindling these notions, but he knew better.

 

Without further thinking about it he got up, slipped into his boots, great coat and gloves. Hux felt ridiculous with only his robe under the coat, but he didn’t care for half a credit as long as nobody noticed should he run into someone on his way to Kylo’s chambers. He only cared for getting to Ren as fast as possible. Snatching the almost full bottle of arkanisian whisky from the low table he hurried out of his rooms.

 

As he walked along the corridor a stormtrooper passed his way, saluted and hurried on. Hux frowned, there was something odd about him, and of course there was the fact that this trooper had no business being here. Hux stopped, considering, and then it came to his mind: The blaster. It was a discarded model not being used by the First Order since years. Nowadays they used new and improved blaster weapons of a different type. Hux turned around and saw the trooper disappear in the main corridor. He gulped down some of the whisky, turned on his heels and made a mental note to talk to Phasma about this.

 

*

 

Kylo was in fact in his quarters. As soon as Hux stood by his door it hissed open and Ren was standing tall and dark in the middle of the dayroom, dressed in his usual black attire, eyes fixed upon Hux with a scowl. His hands were clenched into fists, making the leather of his gloves scrunch. Kylo was at least as nervous as himself.

 

Slowly Hux approached him, brought the bottle to his lips and took a sip, returning the gaze. When he finally stood before Kylo he swallowed the liquid down. No words were needed, Ren knew everything that was going on inside of him anyway. Hux just looked into his brown eyes with all the lust he felt in this very moment. “Do what you want with me,” he whispered. “Tonight I’m all yours.”

  



	12. Unexpectedly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here it is the next chapter. I tried my best and hope it's not complete crap. Have fun reading. ;)

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

Kylo arched an eyebrow. “Just for the record, are you serious?”

Without a reply Hux put his arm with the bottle in hand around Kylo’s shoulder and drew him into a passionate kiss. During a moment to catch his breath Hux whispered, “Don't ever question it when I come to you on my own volition.”

“Seems to me you still don't know what you want, but I like this move.” Kylo replied softly, returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Hux’s waist, pulling him in.

“I was this close to changing my mind, Ren. Too many reasons speak against this -”

“And yet, here you are.”

Hux ended the kiss gazing into Kylo’s dark eyes. “Because there is something … I don't know … it’s you. All I want is to be with you and I refuse to believe it's the will of the Force, like you say. It has nothing to do with it, it's just biology, a mixture of chemicals and hormones attracting me to you, nothing more.” He paused a moment and saw Ren’s amused smile but ignored it, the heat of their kiss still rushing through his body. “There's more to you, Ren, I feel it in my guts. Who are you?”

Kylo ran his fingers through Hux’s hair, gently and playful. “I'm just the man you see standing before you.”

“But I know nothing about you. You're Snoke’s apprentice and your name is Kylo Ren, that's all. Your file is classified, even I as General of the First Order don't have access to it.” Questioning he cocked an eyebrow. “In what do I get involved here?”

“We're on the same side, fighting for the same cause. You don't have to be afraid of anything.”

“I'm not afraid, I want to know.”

“You'll find your answers soon enough,” Kylo retorted softly and kissed Hux again, opening his great coat while doing so, looking surprised when he found Hux wearing only a bathrobe underneath. “Oh … seems like you do know what you want after all. You came prepared,” he uttered with a surprised smile.

“Not so much,” Hux answered, breathing heavy, voice shuddering and weak. “It was a spontaneous decision to come here.” He watched as Kylo opened the belt of his robe, pushed aside all the fabric and looked at his naked front from head to toe.

“A true ginger,” Kylo whispered, glancing at Hux’s half erect member surrounded by copper curls at its base. “Beautiful.”

“Nobody ever referred to me as beautiful, or looked at me in this way … so admiringly.”

“To me you are beautiful,” Ren whispered, opened his own Uniform and took off one piece of clothing after the other, his eyes never leaving the General. Hux took another drink from the bottle, shoving off his coat and bathrobe until they lay scattered on the ground joined by the ones Ren took off. He had to struggle a bit with his boots, cursing under his breath. Ren chuckled softly, but wasn't able to slip out of his own boots more gracefully.

Finally there was no more fabric between them and Hux’s eyes explored Ren’s broad body. It was all muscles and fair skin, black hair trailing down in a tempting line from his navel to his cock. “I have to admit,” Hux whispered, bringing the bottle back up to his lips, “You're quite handsome yourself. More muscle than me … and scars.” He raised his other hand touching one right under Ren’s chest, very even and faded, from a cut inflicted by a sharp blade a long time ago.

“You're perfect just the way you are,” Kylo said, his voice soft, sending a pleasant shiver down Hux’s spine.

His gaze shifted back up looking into Kylo’s eyes which were filled with greedy hunger and a fire Hux couldn't ignore any longer. He wanted to feel this warm solid body against his own, skin to skin, all this heavy mass on him, crushing him. He was painfully hard by now and (clearly visible) Kylo was too.

Ren snatched the bottle from his hand and gulped down some of the burning, pink liquid, eyes fixed on Hux with a provoking shimmer. In an instant Hux’s arms were around Ren’s neck, kissing him again, hard and demanding this time. He didn't want to hold back anymore. “Fuck me,” he muttered desperately against Kylo’s mouth. A rush of heat shot through him, collecting itself in his lower region, inflaming a burning need. Softly he sighed into the kiss. His lips were so damned soft, they tasted of whisky and his very own self. Hux’s tongue fervently searched for Ren’s, licking and swirling, as if he wanted to devour him.

“Your wish is my command, General.” Kylo answered, his voice thick with desire.

Strong arms wrapped Hux in, hands grasping his behind, pressing his lower body against him, feeling his deliciously hard length next to his own. The heat of Ren’s body was exhilarating, a fresh and musky scent surrounded him. Hux made a strangled noise as Kylo rolled his hips, putting more pressure and friction on his throbbing erection. Slowly he was leading him backwards into the bedroom, never losing contact with his mouth or body.

Next thing Hux was pinned into the mattress, Ren over him, rough hands exploring his body, mouth kissing along his jawline and neck, sucking at the sensitive skin and biting it. Hux let out a soft cry, his hands clasped Ren’s shoulders. It felt so darn good. Why in hell did it feel so _good_? He didn't give a shavit about bruises or marks when what Ren did felt exactly like _this_.

Ren’s hardness stretched Hux as he pushed in, felt the friction with each slow thrust. The burning pain was bearable, Kylo was careful, had prepared him good and used lube to slicken everything properly. However, the more he got caught in his own lust he pushed in deeper, and with more power. Ren’s dark mane framed his face, his eyes were closed and those luscious lips parted, his forehead damp with sweat. He looked so … so erotic. Hux raised both hands to cup his face, stroking back the locks, his fingers clawing at it, gently pulling.

Kylo opened his eyes and they were dazed with lust. Panting heavy he slowed down to a more languid rhythm and ran one hand over Hux’s chest to his neck, pressing down on it slightly, thrusting deep into him at the same time. A low sound escaped him and he paused a moment, examining Hux’s face closely while his hand at the throat pressed in more, almost to the point of cutting off the General's air supply. Kylo positioned himself anew between Hux’s legs only to thrust into him again with one punctuated move.

This was all Hux needed. A jolt of heat shot through his body as Kylo hit a special spot inside him. His heart was racing. The lack of air while Ren’s hand was threateningly tight on him, the dread coming with it fueled his arousal to the limit. After a another agonizing moment Kylo retreated his hand, running it down and over Hux’s chest, where he started teasing his nipples. Leaning forward he licked at the sensitive nubs. Hux inhaled deeply a few times, moaned when Kylo sucked one nipple into his mouth. A sudden sharp pain as he bit, rolling the flesh between his teeth. Hux cried out loud but Kylo just kept going, doing the same to the other nipple. Grunting he squirmed under the Knight, hot waves of pleasure rushing through his body in response to Ren’s perfect stimulation. Finally he felt a searing fire burning away the dismal and the emptiness of his soul. This was life, this was what he so feverishly ached for.

Something suddenly pulsed out of Kylo and rippled straight through his own body. Kylo’s eyes observed him closely as Hux felt a tantalizing sensation, so strong that he couldn't help but tremble. “Dammit Ren … what are you doing?”

“Feels amazing, doesn’t it?” Kylo answered hoarse and breathless.

When Hux looked upon his face he knew Kylo felt just the same. Again this breathtaking wave was pulsing out of him, flowing through Hux, robbing him of his senses. Kylo’s mouth was on his throat, kissing and sucking and biting. He was all over and around him, heavy and marvelous. Nothing else existed anymore but Kylo Ren.

All of a sudden he was lifted upwards with a swift move and one moment later he sat, straddling over Ren who's pulsing length slipped deep into him with ease. “Goodness … Ren …” Hux made a strangled noise, hissed in some breath and automatically started to move, rocking his hips, going up and down on Ren to feel him. Kylo’s strong arms were wrapped around Hux’s body, hands clutching his shoulders, face buried in his neck. Warm gusts of breath brushed over his sweat covered skin, stifled moans and grunts coming from Kylo. As sweet as music in his ears it inflamed Hux’s desire even more.

They found a rhythm, Kylo’s thrusts came in line with his own moves. Hux was close and Kylo wouldn’t stop, again and again pushing merciless into him, pulsing these overwhelming sensations directly into his core. Hux’s head rolled back in ecstasy, ginger hair hanging sweaty and tousled in his neck. Desperately he clung to Ren, groaning with each of his hits. He came, unexpected and hard. He cried out, fingernails digging into Kylo’s skin leaving long bloody streaks on his back, his release wetting his stomach and chest.

Kylo moaned soft, hands tightly clutching Hux’s shoulders. He also climaxed, pressing Hux to his trembling body, panting and moaning against his neck. The General buried his fingers in Ren’s damp locks, searching for his mouth. Their lips locked and Hux kissed him slow, deep, full of devotion.

 

*

 

Kylo held on to Hux for as long as possible, slowly calming down and catching his breath. It was so wonderful, he'd known it would be. With a sigh his lips kissed Hux’s shoulder, feeling the scratches he'd inflicted on his back sting and burn a little with every movement. Ren flopped back on the bed pulling Hux with him to lay over him. With half lidded eyes Hux gazed at him, such beautiful cold eyes which held confusion and the aftermath of an orgasm. Kylo’s arms were still around him and he flinched at the burning sensation of the scratches on his back touching the rough sheets. “You little wildcat,” he whispered and his hands wiped strands of red hair from Hux’s forehead.

General Hux didn't say anything and Kylo sensed his inner retreat, the wall was coming back up, shutting out his emotions once again. Only moments before Hux had let himself go, utterly, but now all the lust, the pleasure and easiness … it was gone. Disappointment spread through Kylo, he didn't want Hux to be like this again, unapproachable and indurate, not yet. He lifted his head towards him, placing a soft kiss on his mouth. “Wasn't it wonderful?” he whispered, his hands around Hux’s neck, fingers caressing his skin. “Tell me that it was. For me it was.”

Hux swallowed, his lips turning into a thin line, face stern. “I didn't expect this. _You_ are not what I expected.”

“Then what did you expect?”

Hux’s expression became even more cool, almost contemptuous. “I didn't know you could make me this weak … it's so pathetic … and loathsome. I have to go.” Already he sat up, climbed out of bed and went straight for the bathroom. “You don't mind using your fresher, do you?”

“Suit yourself,” Ren sighed disappointed and rolled onto his stomach, resting his head on his forearms. A second later he heard a strangled cry and Hux came running out again. His eyes were shooting daggers at him.

“What have you done?” he yelled at him pointing a finger at his neck and shoulders which were covered with dark and bloodshot bite marks. “Are you insane? If anybody sees this!”

Kylo grinned and hid his face between his arms. “I don't exactly think about of what I'm doing in the heat of the moment. I might get a little  … _snappy_.”

“I didn't know I was screwing a rabid swampsnake,” Hux hissed, disbelievingly shaking his head.

“You looooved it,” Kylo cooed, raised his head and gazed amused at Hux with a playful sparkle in his eyes. “Don't try tell me otherwise.”

“I'm a General for stars sake. I can't lose the respect of my officers and subordinates. They gossip enough as it is.”

“Nobody'll dare say anything, _because_ you are their General. So just relax.” With one swift move Ren jumped off the bed and went to Hux, his fingers gently touching the marks.

Hux pushed Kylo’s hand away then slapped him across the face. “That's it, Ren. Our relationship will be strictly business from now on.” And stark naked as he was he left the bedroom as gracefully as he could muster.

Kylo held his cheek and looked after him. This night had started out so beautiful and ended so ugly. Yet, he'd known General Hux wasn't easy. They fit together perfectly in bed, Hux had enjoyed it to the point where he got totally lost in his own lust. Kylo had sensed it in the Force. He himself had enjoyed it more than with anybody else before, even Caleb.

Kylo Ren wouldn't let this slip away, wouldn't give up on General Hux for nothing in the galaxy. Especially not now, after he'd tasted blood.  

 

  


	13. Mysteries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I've gotten myself into with this chapter .. anyway, I hope I can solve the mess my muse created. Lol!
> 
> Have fun reading and as always I thank each and every one of you reading this, giving Kudos and/or commenting, subscibing, bookmarking .. I appreciate it very much. :* <3

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

**Mysteries**

 

Fifteen standard days. Fifteen full cycles, four hours and twenty five minutes, and Ren was still gone. Hux had only received a brief message shortly before his departure: “ _Supreme Leader summoned me. Don't expect to be back any time soon. Ren.”_ That was it.

Excellent. Just Perfect. No dark Knight around anymore to distract him or get on his nerves. At least that had been Hux’s hope after he'd read the message. But the longer Kylo Ren was absent the more persistent he lingered in his thoughts, even his dreams. For the last few nights he'd been waking out of the strangest nightmares and all he recalled afterwards were the dark and fiery eyes of Ren and a feeling of soul crushing loneliness. He never was able to go back to sleep right away and lay in bed wide awake, for hours at end. Only staring at the ceiling trying with all his might not to let his inner turmoil get the better of him. 

Ren’s absence turned out to be his personal hell. The lack of sleep showed in dark circles under his eyes and an unhealthy increase of caf and alcohol consumption. Exhaustion grew by the day, Hux was functioning but by nothing more then routine of everyday procedures. On the other hand, he finally was fully in charge of Starkiller Base again. What he said was law, his orders were carried out instantly, all went smooth and just the way it had been before Kylo Ren came into his life. Hux should be happy, rejoice to heaven and stars about it, but more and more he only wished Ren was back. Yet, whenever he realized those thoughts coming his self-loathing set in once more and he did the only thing he could do in this situation: Work harder, stay up longer and drink more whisky before falling to bed.

 

“You look like shavit,” Phasma lashed at him on day twenty of Ren’s disappearance. She came into his office in the morning closing the door behind her and taking her helmet off. “And you reek of alcohol. There's talk about you amongst the officers and let me tell you, it's not to your benefit. I'd suggest you take off a day or two to get your act together.”

“And you came here just to tell me this?” he shot back glaring at her. “It's none of your’s or anybody’s concern how I look or smell. All you have to do is take my orders, nothing more.” 

“I'm only saying as it is. You are losing it since Snokes _puppy_ left.” Phasma impatiently threw a data pad across his desk. “I came here because I finally have information regarding this snooping trooper. Whoever he is, he's not from the First Order. I'd say he's a spy and we should take action, detain him before he compromises our project or the Order - if he didn't already.” 

Hux snatched the data pad and went through Phasma’s report, taking his time. He even observed the security footage that was included. Anger boiled in him, questioning he gazed at Phasma. “He's been seen by several officers three times in the last week and nobody so much as even thought about to give notice to their superiors? These officers will be punished …”

“Well, this guy knows what he's doing and stays practically invisible. The officers might have noticed him but they forgot about it because he was gone before they even could start to think about him. I questioned these officers and all of them didn't think twice about the trooper, let alone notice what kind of blaster he carries or even his outdated armor.”

“They'll get what they deserve for their incompetence!” Hux barked, face red with anger. He took one deep breath to regain control before he continued much calmer. “And how does he get on the base anyway? To penetrate the shields of Starkiller you need a valid access code.”

“I was wondering myself, sir. I'm on it. We're checking every arrival and departure within the last four standard weeks but this will take time. So far we haven't detected anything out of the usual. There's also the possibility he's hiding somewhere on this planet. I have probe droids checking the surrounding areas. If we find nothing I'll widen the search.” 

“Excellent,” Hux said and handed the data pad back to the captain. With a sigh he leaned back in his chair. “Of course this matter runs under highest security level. The sooner we find this Sleemo the quicker we can deal with him.” 

“Of course, sir. I'll let you know as soon as I have new information regarding _Snoopin’ Sleemo_.” She took her helmet and hesitated a moment before she finally put it over her head. “I'd strongly advise you to get some rest, Armitage,” she said very low and in a soothing tone. “It'll help no one if you'd suffer a mental or physical breakdown.” Instantly she turned on her heels and hurried out of Hux’s office. 

“Phasma!” The General called after her.

She stopped in her tracks just before the door closed behind her, turning her head.

“Thank you,” General Hux’s voice sounded raspy. “I'll take your advice into serious consideration.”

 

*

 

One hour later Hux lay asleep in his bed, passed out by a sedative which had been prescribed to him by a medic he'd consulted before heading to his quarters. But he was far from having a peaceful and relaxing sleep. Dark dreams plagued him, dreams of desperation, loneliness, hardship and battle. Darkness was all around him, whispers and distant cries … hands were clutching at him, pulling him this way or that … distorted mask-like faces circling him in a blurry haze … coldness burned like spikes of ice in his heart. Hux tried to scream but he couldn't utter a sound. He wanted to wake up, escape these night terrors. Yet, his eyes stayed shut no matter how hard he tried to open them. Captured in an endless dream of agony all he could do was listen to an echoing whisper in the back of his mind. _Armitage … Armitage …_

 

~*~

 

Kneeling on bloodred earth the sun of Moraband (known as Korriban in antiquity) burned merciless down on him. Kylo looked ahead into the flickering hot air, sweat pouring down his temples, the heat of this place searing through his body and soul. He was lost. Thirst and hunger tortured him after hours of walking through endless gravel and sand deserts or climbing over mountains and steep hills. Ren still hadn’t found the place he was looking for. The direction he’d come from he couldn’t recall and it would take him forever to find back to his shuttle.

 _Go to Moraband_ , Snoke had said. _Go alone, find the ancient valley. All you need is the Force, let it guide you. You'll receive a reward, an artefact which holds great meaning and value. Especially to you._ Snoke always made his lessons as hard as possible, having a sadistic fun in torturing Kylo. Lecturing him later on, telling him - with a thunderous voice - that this was the only way he could become strong in the Force. He'd clearly given him the wrong coordinates, deliberately. 

Sometimes, like now, Kylo doubted all, quarrelled with himself if perhaps he’d made the wrong decisions. However, he’d never been someone to give up quickly. He had a goal, a destiny, and would do everything to achieve it. 

Lowering his gaze Kylo touched the red earth with one gloved hand, palm flat across the rough surface, fingers digging in. The Dark Side was strong in this old Sith world. Kylo sensed the power of the darkness like never before and pulled strength from it, even though he felt its reluctance when it noticed the light in him. Gathering all his might Kylo willed the Force to his obedience. The thirst had become unbearable, he ached for just one tiny drop to quench it. Suddenly a puddle of water emerged from the earth underneath his palm, quickly increasing and growing until his hand was covered with cool wet. Hasty Kylo collected it with his hands, drinking greedy until there was nothing left but dark red mud. The water tasted dusty and somehow metallic, but it was water and he needed it.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he scrambled to his feet and walked on, never losing the connection to the Force, following a certain signature he sensed. Something here was calling to him … and it felt familiar.

 

Finally, after another tormenting hours, he found the place he was looking for, embedded between high mountain ranges. A dilapidated stone temple stood at the bottom of the mountains, ancient, weathered statues lined the way on each side. The golden sheen of the setting sun radiated above all, drawing long sinister shadows where the light couldn’t touch. Kylo stood there, completely overwhelmed, hunger and thirst forgotten instantly. _The Valley of the Dark Lords_. Slowly he walked along the path, beholding the enormous statues that looked down on him with dead eyes, until he stood in front of the entrance, a large portal carved with ancient letters and symbols he didn't know the meaning of. Kylo touched it with closed eyes. His dark cloak billowing in soft gusts of warm winds sweeping through the valley. He sensed the Force, the spirits of Siths that had lived a long time ago, heard their luring whispers calling to him. With the power of the dark Force he opened the portal. Whatever Snoke wanted to find him it was in there, the familiar signature pulsing and reaching for him incessantly. 

A moment later the portal rumbled open with shrieks and clanks. Cool air greeted Kylo as he stepped inside the dark temple, not wavering, not hesitating. A minute later his dark figure melted into the blackness of this place … which was welcoming him.

 

~*~

 

General Hux didn't show up for his next shift. Phasma instantly knew something was wrong because no matter what, Armitage Hux was always punctual. Anyway, she waited for another hour before she finally hurried to his chambers when he still didn't attend to his duties. The General didn't open when she asked for entrance, so Phasma overrode the lock of the door with her emergency clearance. 

She found Hux in his bed, skin as white as sheets, tossing his head from side to side, cold sweat on his forehead. “Kriff,” Phasma swore under her breath and immediately called for medical care.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Return

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Return**

 

 

Ren looked down at Hux who lay in one of the narrow beds in med bay, pale and unconscious. Scattered on the ground were parts of two destroyed medic droids which had been monitoring Hux's body functions until Kylo Ren unleashed the Force on them without mercy. The chief physician of the infirmary also made its acquaintance qith it when he tried to keep Ren from entering the room. Now he as well needed medical assistance because trying to stop a force user who was momentarily out of his right mind had landed the man in the nearest wall.

 

Kylo kept the door locked with the Force after security droids had tried to enter and urge him out of the room. Well, those droids would've to be replaced too and the medical staff rather fled than face the wrath of the master of the Knights of Ren.

 

Captain Phasma (who had been called by the medical staff for help) stood outside, looking through a window into the room, arms crossed over her chest. Ren felt her distrustful glare physically, she was upset but kept her composure. Phasma knew very well she wouldn't stand a chance against Kylo Ren.

 

He didn't care about all this. All Kylo cared about was Hux who was in critical condition and it was his fault. As weak and exhausted as Ren was it was still on him to help the General. Ren would give back to him what he had taken unknowingly, but he’d taken it nonetheless. Ren was full of sorrow, fear and guilt and he had to make amends.

 

“I'm sorry Armitage for doing this to you. I didn't know … I thought …” Kylo whispered, took his dusty and worn helmet off and dropped it to the floor with a clonk. Seeing Hux like this made his heart heavy. Ren raised his hand and touched Hux’ forehead. It felt cold and sweaty and he sensed fear and panic inside of him, the dread of losing his life. Hux was on the verge if giving up, his strength had diminished to almost nothing. Ren sighed deeply, he knew what he had to do, so he focused and concentrated, closed his eyes and let the Force pour through his body. Kylo guided it towards the General and with all his power he willed this mysterious energy to do his bidding, to bring back Armitage Hux.

  


*

  


Hux opened his eyes. Harsh and blinding light was all he saw and he had to blink a few times for his eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness. He moaned because of a nasty headache, his lips and throat felt dry. He turned his head and recognized Kylo Ren sitting on a chair next to his bed, gazing at him with deep concern, but also with a relieved twinkle in his dark eyes. “You look terrible,” Hux croaked. “What the hell happened to you?” He looked closely upon Ren. “You've lost weight, you're dirty and you smell.”

 

Kylo rolled his eyes, leaned back in the chair and rubbed his gloved hands nervously on his upper thighs. “You seem to feel better. I'm glad you're your old self again,” he retorted sarcastically.

 

Grimacing Hux pressed his knuckles to his temples and grunted. “This headache is killing me …” he hissed. “How long have I been … where am I anyway?”

 

“You're in ICU. According to the medical reports you've been here for ten days now. Unconscious.”

 

“What?” Hux jolted up but instantly regretted it. Sharp pain shot through his head and he had to lay back again. “Unconcious … ten days …” he whispered resigned.

 

Ren stood up and took a glass of water from a table next to Hux’ bed. He slid one hand in his neck to steady him and put the glass to his lips. “Drink something, you need it.”

 

Hux drank in small sips and watched Ren intently. The Knight seemed unsettled, dark circles showed under his eyes and he'd lost at least ten pounds, most likely more. His uniform was too wide, hanging loosely around his body and looked soiled and torn in places, as well as his cloak, boots and gloves. Everything - even his hair - was covered with red dirt. Ren looked downright miserable.

 

A sudden cool and pleasant feeling began to emerge inside Hux’ head which eased his pain. He knew this was Ren's doing but he welcomed it. Everything was better than this piercing pain.

 

Ren put the glass back on the table. “Feeling better?”

 

Hux licked his lips but didn't answer the question. “Where have you been? What happened to you?”

 

Shrugging Kylo looked down on the General. “I told you, Snoke sent me on a mission. It's never clear how long these missions will last.”

 

Hux pulled the cover up to his chin because he felt chilly. “I meant, what happened to you that you look so … wretched?”

 

“I didn't get enough food. This mission was a lesson, I need to know how to use the Force, become stronger. Snokes lessons are always hard but they pay off. I'm making progress.”

 

Hux didn't believe what he just heard. “By getting no food? How's that supposed to help? Does the Supreme Leader want to starve you to death?”

 

Kylo smiled amused. “No, but it helps to focus. Jedi knights can go for weeks without food and don't even feel hunger, they can use the Force in a way that … well, they practically live of this energy. I've never mastered this skill though, you have to have a lot of practice to accomplish it. With a dark side user like me it's different anyway. We draw strength from others when in need …” Guilty he cast a glance at Hux and bit his lower lip. “The condition you're in is my fault, I'm responsible for it. Somehow we have a connection in the Force, I didn't know this would happen to you.”

 

Hux’ eyes became darker and an icy expression settled on his face. “Figures,” he answered ironically. “So you drew what from me? My life essence?” His eyes fixed on the Knight, he felt like hugging and kissing him, at the same time he wanted to jab Ren with his own crimson blade right through the heart. In the end his rage got the upper hand. “Fuck you Ren,” he hissed through clenched teeth. “You better leave now.”

 

“I'm sorry, Armitage. I didn't know. I thought … usually the Force connects me with Caleb, but this time -”

 

“I don't give a shavit. Just go.”

 

Kylo slowly picked up his helmet and hesitantly put it over his head. “I'm really sorry,” he whispered again before he turned and left the room.

 

Hux didn't look after him, instead he stared at the ceiling, recollecting the images of all the nightmares he'd had. It was all he remembered, constant fear, terror, suffering. And Kylo Ren had been the source of all this.

 

He heard the familiar steps of Captain Phasma entering the room. When he looked at her she was just taking her helmet off and her blue eyes gazed at him in astonishment. “I don't know how he did it, but he brought you back. The medics didn't know what was wrong with you, they couldn't help, just monitor your life functions, and those grew weaker by each day. We all were worried to the bones about you.”

 

“So I'm supposed to thank him now, crawl on my knees in gratitude? Fuck you too, Phasma.” With these words he shot a furious glance at the tall woman. “Leave. Now. You've got work to do. I want a detailed report about everything that was going on during my absence and of course about _Snoopin’ Sleemo_ _._ ”

 

“Yes sir,” Phasma saluted and left, leaving Hux alone who looked about the room. He noticed the scattered metal parts of destroyed droids and sighed. Ren must've been outraged and he wondered what else he had destroyed. On the other hand he felt relieved that Kylo had been there, saving his life. But this was no excuse whatsoever for what he'd done to him.

 

Then again, the Knight had looked awful, worn out and on the brink of a physical breakdown. His usual black hair had lost its sheen, his proud demeanor was gone, that vivid sparkle in his eyes as well. A part of Hux was concerned, at least as much as he was furious with him for what he'd done … and for leaving him alone for such a long time.

  


~*~

  


Finally he was clean again, sweat and the red dirt of Moraband had went down the drain of the shower he'd been in for the last forty five standard minutes enjoying the hot water on his skin. Afterwards Kylo put on a clean, black uniform, his dark curls were still damp and he felt and looked like himself again. The weight loss bothered him only a little, he'd gain his former constitution back fast. Kylo had already ordered food which would be brought to his rooms any minute.

 

While fastening the leather belt around his waist his gaze fell on a black metal box standing on his bed. Kylo’s heart sped up when he stepped closer, looked upon it for a moment before carefully opening the box. Inside of it was the burnt and distorted helmet of Darth Vader, his grandfather. He'd found it in the temple on Moraband, as if waiting just for him. How it had gotten there Kylo didn't know, but it was his now. Vader's dark presence still lingered in and around it, Kylo clearly sensed it. The first time he’d touched this treasure he'd seen images and pictures, memories … visions of the past. The dark side of the Force crawled into him, cold and luring, stronger than he'd ever felt it before. All the hardships he'd endured on Moraband were instantly forgotten when he'd found the mask. He also knew that this would lead him further into the dark side of the Force, a pathway he wouldn't be able to leave so easily anymore.

 

However, before he did anything else he had to eat. Right at this moment he heard the door hiss open and the electronic voice of a droid told him his meal was prepared. Quickly Kylo left the bedroom, he was starving and craved for warm and tasty food in his stomach, all else had to wait until later. Especially Hux. The general was furious with him anyway, it was best to give the redhead some time. It was what he needed. It was the way Hux dealt with his emotions, he always needed time. Kylo would grant it, he knew Hux wouldn't take too long to come to him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of you reading this, for all the Kudos and comments or any kind of feedback! Thank you so much :*
> 
> Next chapter might take a little longer due to real life keeping me from writing in the next weeks. I try to squeeze it in though whenever I can.


	15. Interim talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for taking so long with an update but at the moment I'm suffering from lack of motivation based on the fact that my muse apparently is on vacation. :o At least I managed to write something, so here is the new chapter. 
> 
> I try to get the next update sooner. Cross your fingers. 
> 
> Thanx to everyone who reads my story, leaves Kudos and comments. I really appreciate it!! :*

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

Kylo was kneeling in front of the huge hologram of the Supreme Leader. Snoke's face was wrinkled and strangely distorted, his head bald and a deep slash went from the forehead to the middle of his skull. His menacing voice thundered through the assembly room, cold eyes fixed on the dark figure of Kylo. “Tell me of Moraband.”

Kylo sighed and kept his gaze lowered. “It's a hot planet, sinister and mysterious … also cold in a strange way … the darkness is very strong there, master. And I felt something else … something threatening and darker than I've ever sensed before.”

“You are indeed becoming stronger if you can sense it. This unknown thread you must keep in mind, never let down your guard. Not only will there be a darkness more powerful than the First Order, but soon you'll be challenged by something equally as strong as you.”

“What is this threat, master? Who could be stronger than you? Skywalker trained me before you showed me the power of the Dark Side, but he's nothing since he went into hiding like a miserable, spineless coward, and will die as soon as we've found him. There can be no one else as strong as us.”

“You know very well the Force is unpredictable, my young apprentice. Beware. Don't forget my words.” Snoke leaned back in his throne, contemplatively looking at Kylo. “Have you found what I sent you for to this ancient place?”

“Yes, master.” Kylo lowered his gaze. “But how did the mask get there, others would’ve found it years ago …”

“It was calling for you, wanted to be found by you. I knew it was there for a long time, many have tried to find and retrieve it, but … no one could, including me.” Snoke paused for a moment before continuing. “The spirit of Vader, your grandfather, is still strong. Consider yourself lucky, it's your heritage. Use it wisely, see if you can learn from it.”

“I'm most grateful, master. The mask of Vader is of great value. I will learn all I can from it.”

“Very good then, I'll await your reports from Starkiller, and of course progress with your training.” With these words the hologram disappeared.

Kylo was alone in the assembly room, his heartbeat thundering in his ears, the only other noise his shallow breathing. Gazing down at his trembling hands he inhaled with relief, the audience with the Supreme Leader had gone unexpectedly well.

 

~*~

 

“Nothing,” Hux hissed through gritted teeth. “How can there be nothing? There's got to be something. Nobody can just vanish like this.” He was pacing back and forth in the day room, dressed in his usual black uniform but without the jacket. The physicians had given him order to stay in his rooms to get some more rest for another five days, wearing a medical monitoring device on his left upper arm which sent data of his vital functions on an hourly basis. “If we don't find this spy soon we're fucked. If it's one of the rebels he might have given that darned Resistance all the information about Starkiller and the First Order by now. How am I supposed to tell this to the Supreme Leader?” Hux stopped and looked directly at Phasma. “Your work lacks thoroughness, Captain,” Hux was clearly on edge. “Maybe a demotion will give you more time to work on this issue. I only have use for the best of the best, as you well know.”

Slowly Phasma took off her helmet and glared at him with furious eyes. “Now you're going too far, Armitage.” Her voice was dangerously low. “I have enough of your whims. You can't blame me for this, I'm doing all I can to find this person.”

A scowl rumbled through Hux's chest and he turned his head to the window, watching thick snowflakes dancing in the cold winds of Starkiller. “I know, I'm just so pissed because we have absolutely _nothing_ at hand.”

“Maybe your _champion_ can help, Snokes puppy, who saved your life since he got the Force on his side … why not ask him for help?”

“My what? Champion?” Hux snorted. “He’s definitely not my _champion_ and he didn't save my life. He almost killed me. Because of Kylo Ren I was in this dreadful condition in the first place, and he only undid what he’d done to me, that's all. I was on the brink of death …” Hux inhaled deeply then gazed at Phasma, pondering. “But you're right, maybe he can help with these powers he has since our Intelligence seems to be at a dead end.”

“We have every available man on the case, the whole department works with high pressure, surveillance droids are in every division. If this guy shows up again you’ll be the first one to know. Although, it could go faster with the force user.”

Hux nodded in agreement. “Alright. I'll talk to him. Seems to be the best idea at the moment.” He went over to a sideboard on the wall and poured some water into a glass. Taking a sip he turned to Phasma again, waving his hand dismissively. “That'd be it Captain, you're dismissed.”

Phasma hesitated, looked down at her shiny boots and swallowed. “May I speak freely, Sir?”

Annoyed, Hux exhaled. “What is it, Phasma?”

“I don't want to lose your friendship, Armitage,” she blurted out. “We've known each other a long time, let's not throw this away.” Her blue eyes gazed at him carefully, fearing another one of his outbursts.

Hux approached her slowly, slightly looking up to her when he stood before the tall woman. “All you need to do is stop getting into my business. I need privacy, you're neither my mother nor my goddamned father - who's rotting in hell, thanks to you,” he replied, his voice calm and with the usual nasal intonation. “Above all you shouldn't forget your rank, there are certain limits since I am your superior. You seem to forget this sometimes. And then there's this other matter you mentioned. Phasma, I'm not _this_ type of man. You of all people should know this.”

“I'm sorry Armitage, I know I went too far. It won't happen again. Just … let's stay friends like we used to be.”

Hux's lips turned into a thin line and his gaze became icy. “There is no friendship within the First Order, no trust, no love, only loyalty for self-serving purposes. Do _you_ have any friends, Phasma?”

“A few … acquaintances. But _you_ I have always considered a true friend.” Her blue eyes locked with his in a sincere expression.

Hux was taken aback, only Kylo Ren had showed this kind of compassion towards him before (and of course more than just this), but from Phasma it came as a total surprise. His eyes flickered and he swallowed hard. Quickly he took another sip of water and suddenly wished it was pink liquor, this at least would have eased his tense nerves. “Yes … well …” He was struggling for words. “If this is the case …”

“You needn't worry about the other matter anymore, Sir, I got the hint. I'm trying to steer these feelings into another direction.”

“Good,” Hux replied. “Nonetheless, I feel sorry for the man already,” he muttered and gulped down the rest of his water.

“I didn't know you could be this empathic towards anyone,” Phasma scoffed.

Hux looked at her with narrowed eyes. “Even I have feelings, somewhere inside of me.”

“Now that's something new.” She mumbled and finally put the helmet over her head. “Sir.” Phasma addressed Hux respectfully, then turned around and left.

Watching her leave Hux sighed and looked at the empty glass in his hand. His eyes squinted to the sideboard and the bottle of arkanisian whiskey standing next to the decanter with water. No, he wouldn't go back to this now that he was abstinent for almost two weeks, but the temptation was strong. Straightening his shoulders Hux put down his glass on the coffee table in front of the sofa, snatched his uniform jacket and left his chambers. It was time to talk to Kylo Ren about a few things.

 

~ * ~

 

Kylo sat on the floor in his rooms, cross legged, eyes closed, meditating. The living Force was all around him, flowing through his body calming and soothing. Everything was as it should be, in harmony, all living souls on this base and even the peaceful wild animals living on this planet despite the cold that dominated it.

Except one particular presence which quickly was approaching. The unmistakable force signature of General Hux stuck out, strong and adamant as usual, his aura was glowing enticingly and his thoughts once again were an open book to Kylo. Hux didn't even try to conceal them.

Ren's lips pulled into a little smile and he opened his eyes when the control panel at the door beeped. It hadn't taken long for the general to come by, just as he'd known. Kylo reached out with the Force and opened the door.

 


	16. Clash of minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, finally the new chapter is here. I'm sorry for taking so long, but my personal life is a little turbulent at the moment and I can't write the way I wanna, stress just chases away my muse and I don't think it funny. Please forgive mistakes in the text, I edited it as best I could, hope it's alright.
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter won't take too long until it's finished. :)
> 
> Well, have fun reading this one. Thanks for all the Kudos or comments, I really appreciate it. Feedback always helps and motivates a lot.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Kylo waited until Hux was standing in the room before he scrambled to his feet. Facing the panorama window he felt Hux’s gaze on his back and sensed his impatience. The General just couldn't let go, always put himself under pressure, his mind constantly working. Not even now, after what happened to him, what he, Kylo, had done to him, would Hux take a step back and slow down.

“Kylo Ren, we need to talk.” Hux's voice cut through the silence of the room.

Ren straightened his back then turned around, his big brown eyes setting on Hux with the usual boyish and innocent expression. He knew Hux wouldn't be able to resist.

The general looked at Kylo, inhaled and opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but then changed his mind, closed his mouth again and remained silent. For a while he just stared at Kylo who already looked much better than the last time he'd seen him.

“Well, are you going to tell me what's on your mind or shall I say it? After all, your thoughts are like an open book to me.”

This instantly annoyed Hux. His eyes narrowed, his face hardened and his back became as stiff as a broomstick. “My thoughts are none of your kriffin’ business,” he hissed, pulsing out anger, as well as a slight trace of sexual lust which Kylo definitely wanted to exploit.

“Then you need to learn how to shield your thoughts or else I'll always know what's going on inside of you.” Ren shrugged. “I can teach you how to do it,” he offered in conclusion with a soft voice, slowly approaching Hux.

“I came here to talk about this spy who's apparently sniffing around on the Base, not for you to -”

“Ah,” Kylo interrupted him, “Snooping Sleemo … yes, I've read the reports and seen the footage.” He was now standing before Hux, gazing directly into his turquoise eyes. “Well, I haven't sensed any danger yet, so, I guess we'll have to wait until Sleemo shows up again.”

“We have to act now, before any damage is done,” Hux replied hectically. “Take your powers and see if you can find him.”

Kylo bit back a smile and sighed. “Is this an order, general?” He paused a moment and waited if Hux would respond but he kept silent, defiantly holding Ren's gaze. “First of all,” Kylo continued, “you are in no position to give me orders. Second: I haven't received any reports concerning the Resistance or the whereabouts of Luke Skywalker. Why is that, General Hux? This has absolute priority.”

“Why is it so important for you to find Skywalker?” Hux snapped back. “Starkiller Base is at risk. The weapon is at risk. The whole First Order is in danger because of this spy. What would Snoke say if our mission was compromised and Starkiller invaded and destroyed by rebel-scum? I can't imagine this would be in your or Supreme Leader's interest.”

“You are right,” Kylo retorted and stood close to Hux now. “The Base and the weapon have to be safe at all costs, but it seems you're forgetting about clear and direct orders from Snoke: Find the rebels and wipe them out of existence. Find out where Skywalker is hiding. I haven't read one word about it in the latest reports. You're a First Order General, others can take care of this ‘spy’, our intelligence is well trained to do the job.”

Hux bit his lips, his cheeks blushed in anger and Kylo sensed the struggle within him to keep calm. “Yes,” Hux scowled, “I am the General and in charge here. That's why I'll do things my way.” Hux raised his chin and stared into Kylo's eyes. “Just as you do things your way.”

Kylo loved Hux being sassy and insubordinate, totally on the verge of losing control. A wave of provocation pulsed out of him, rippling through the Force towards Ren and underneath it, very subtle and slight, there was pure wanting and covetousness. Kylo clearly felt it, it was the reason why Armitage Hux was so annoyed, he couldn't endure his own emotions. Ren took a step back, his gaze still holding Hux's. Gathering the dark Force around him, dragging it towards him, into his very soul until it utterly pervaded him, he stretched out his hand and unleashed it on the general.

The next moment Hux was pressed against the wall near the door, unable to make one move. Kylo stood there, dark shadows in his burning eyes. “You follow orders, Armitage. Nothing more.” His voice dropped. “Snoke manipulated your mind so you'd be his willing puppet he can play every way and anytime he pleases. You have no own will.”

Sweat was standing on Hux's forehead and he frowned over these words, but the next second his expression changed. With clenched teeth and a furious gaze he answered coldly, “Maybe so, maybe not. I don't care as long as he doesn't kill me. Why do you even care?” He tried with all his might to break free of this invisible force holding him in place, of course, to no avail. There was an unpleasant pressure upon his chest which made Hux feel as if there wasn't enough air to breathe. “Let go of me you stinking swamp rat,” he hissed menacingly. “Or you'll regret it.”

Ren's eyebrows rose in surprise and his jaw dropped, his patience was retreating, fast. He approached Hux with his hand outstretched. The general sure had some guts and as much as Ren admired this, Hux had gone too far this time. “You better watch your mouth. I've had enough patience, it's time to stop pampering you, Armitage.”

“Whatever Ren. I repeat: Let. Me. Go!”

Scowling Kylo increased the pressure on Hux, willing the dark Force to tighten around him. He saw the tension in Hux's face as he tried to fend himself against it. Drops of sweat were running down his temples, lips pressed together, chest heaving and breath coming fast. Kylo's brown eyes were fixed on him. “No.”

Hux's face turned red from fury. “Stop … this … now …” he somehow managed to say, the pressure on his body was immense and harder to bear with every minute.

“I like it when you are so helpless, at my mercy, I can literally do everything with you.” Ren stepped closer to Hux and touched his face, caressing his cheek. “And the more you struggle the more I want you.”

Hux shut his eyes and wanted to turn away his face from Ren's touch but he couldn't move.

“However, now is not the time. I rather want to find out more about you.” With one finger he raised Hux's chin and withdrew the Force a little, just enough to take the pressure off the generals body, but still holding him in place. “Look at me, Armitage. Let me dive into your mind.”

Hux opened his eyes and glared at Ren. “Don't you dare, you have no business in my head.”

“I want to know this dark place, what you've hidden there, even from yourself.” Ren locked eyes with General Hux, intensely staring into those two deep, turquoise seas.

“You'll find nothing but darkness, Ren. A darkness you can't even comprehend,” Hux scornfully spat at Kylo.

“We'll see.” Kylo was close to Hux now, his face only inches away, his hand hovering above his temple and cheek. He willed the Force to open the general's mind, to tear down the walls he'd built around this part of his mind, and all of a sudden it was easy and Ren able to mentally enter. 

 

Hux grimaced as if in pain, eyes shut, tears trickled out of their corners. “Let me go, don't do this to me.” He sounded almost pleading.

Yet, Kylo was focused. Looking inside he went straight for this dark place, a hovering black cloud in the deepest part of Hux's mind. Without any hesitation he dove in and … saw a trembling child with ginger hair, crying hot tears. Armitage. He was scared of the monster which resembled him, fear and pain rushing through him when he looked up. Ice cold blue eyes, copper hair, a rumbling voice thundering in the child's ears. Armitage felt lost and alone, he missed his mother, the only person who had given him love and affection.

Now he was here, in this cold, sterile place with a father who treated him worse than his subordinates. There was no love, only hate. No friendly words, only insults and orders. No more comfort, no more joy. His life now was determined by cruelty, a constant battle to survive. Beatings, kickings, hours or days in dark rooms, locked in when the father-monster saw fit. _You are nothing, just like your mother. Unfortunately you are my offspring and therefore you owe me. I will make an example of you and turn you into the most valuable member of the First Order._

Kylo gasped and started trembling at what he saw. Horrible things done to a little kid, a teenager, a young man. And all the while he sensed Armitage’s hate, which grew stronger and more massive with each passing year until he was consumed by it. Brandol Hux had accomplished what he'd predicted. What he didn't know was that he'd also accomplished to raise his own murderer.

Armitage Hux grew up to be smart, intelligent and extremely dangerous. If he struck you didn't see it coming. Brandol Hux sure didn't. Armitage grew up to be the best cadet of the academy on Arkanis. He had no friends but he had helpers, people who gave him opportunities, and others he was able to manipulate and lure in for his own purposes. He acquired anything he needed to survive. Hux picked up fast and he learned from the best. Yet, deep, very deep inside of him, there was still this little, fearful boy yearning for love and affection.

Kylo let go of Hux, stepped back and withdrew the Force. He was breathing hard and his heart was thundering in his chest. With big eyes he gazed at the general whose head was lowered and his hands still touched the wall as if he didn't want to let go.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Hux's voice was a hoarse whisper, face still wet from tears, strands of ginger hair wildy falling upon his forehead. “Ah, the dark Force in you sure is a little sadistic beast which finds pleasure in torturing. Is your curiosity saturated now? Seeing me crushed satisfaction enough?”

“I … I … really am sorry.” Kylo stammered helplessly.

Hux looked at him scornfully, hair hanging in his face. “You? Sorry for what? That you practically brain-raped me, invaded my head as if there's the biggest treasure in the galaxy to find? Look at you, Kylo Ren. You are no champion, you want to know why? Because you make mistakes. You think you act smart, you better think twice.”

Kylo's expression was blank, only his eyes reflected his uncertainty, the hurt Hux's words inflicted. “And what mistake did I make in your eyes?”

Hux finally broke away from the wall, with trembling fingers he brushed his hair back in place and approached Ren. “You,” he said under his breath. “You dig up unwanted memories, emotions I've long overcome, you … you make me feel all that I don't want. You ignite something inside of me and I feel more rage and hate and … and … more than ever before.” Standing right in front of Ren he gazed at him inquiringly. “I hate you for doing this to me. Why don't you just stop so I can go back to the way it was? I was perfectly fine before you showed up and started messing with my life. I'll tell you what mistake you made,” his face was so close to Ren's, their noses almost touched. “You woke up a monster you can't handle.”

Kylo had to bite back the urge to laugh. He nodded and lowered his gaze. “Which monster would that be, general? You? I know you now from the inside out, you can't scare me.” Anew he looked at Hux, this time defiantly, his chin raised. “There's no monster in this galaxy which can scare me. You don't know who I am, Armitage. You just don't know.” Kylo examined his face for a moment. “Do you want to know? I know you want to, so it's time to let you in and get you off your high horse.”

Startled Hux frowned and took a step back. Intensely he stared into Kylo's eyes, wondering what he was up to now.

“Don't be frightened, my little ginger wildcat. Nothing will harm you, I'll see to that.” Kylo raised a hand and touched Hux's cheek, caressing it with his thumb. “I'm sorry for what happened to you, no child should have to suffer like this.”

“Fuck you Ren,” Hux hissed and slapped Kylo's hand away. “And don't call me that.”

“General, you are the finest specimen of a wildcat I ever came across.”

“You stinking peace of Bantha Poodoo.”

“Go ahead, insult me, call me names as much as you please, you can't bring me down.”

Hux snorted and crossed his arms in front of his chest, but didn't say anything else.

“Come along,” Kylo insisted, “I want to show you something you'll really like.” He turned around and went towards the bedroom.

“I won't enter this room, Ren,” Hux called after him and stayed put. “I'm not in for a tryst after what you've done to me.”

Kylo let out a breath and rolled his eyes. “For Force's sake, I'm not in the mood to fuck you. So, do you want to find out who I really am? Then follow me.” With these words he left the day room, knowing the general would come after him, sensing his vast curiosity. After a moment of hesitation Hux started moving and followed Kylo.


	17. Vader's Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, finally was able to finish the new chapter. As always I edited and corrected it as best I could, hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Thanks also for the Kudos and all your feedback, I really appreciate it and love all of you readers who enjoy my fic. May the Force be with you all. (Next chapter is already in the making)

  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“No way, you gotta be kidding me,” Hux said when he looked at the burnt and distorted helmet of Darth Vader sitting on a black pedestal at the wall across from the bed. “That’s why you went to Moraband, to find this? Are you sure it's really Vader's helmet?”

“I'm sure,” Kylo calmly replied. “I sense his essence, the echo of his being, it's very strong.” He stretched out his arm and carefully touched the helmet with his fingers, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. After a moment he withdrew the hand and opened his eyes again. “I'm trying to communicate with him, but I need more preparation. Vader was very strong in the dark Force.”

Hux shook his head disbelievingly. “This can't be. How can this be?” With one hand he pointed at the helmet, eyes shifting to Kylo. “Vader is dead for decades now, his corpse was burnt to cinders by his son according to the archives. This helmet must be a fake.”

“It's real. Just look at it,” Kylo insisted and placed himself behind General Hux, touching his shoulders with his hands. Slightly he pushed him forward so the General was standing closer to the pedestal. “Look at it,” Ren whispered in his ear. “You must sense the dark presence of Lord Vader, it is unmistakable.” 

“I'm not force sensitive.” 

“Close your eyes.” 

And Hux did. He felt Kylo standing in his back, the heat of his body warming him, the hands on his shoulders slightly tightening their grip. Ren's breath brushed over the skin of his neck, causing pleasant shivers to run down his spine. “Just feel it,” Ren whispered. 

It took a moment before Hux felt a faint sensation, something changed arund him and inside of him, in the pit of his stomach, a strange uneasiness emerged. It was darkness, but a different kind. Not the one he'd always felt when his father was around. That had been a burning hot darkness which inflamed his soul and slowly devoured it. This here was a lingering and perilous darkness, prowling, waiting to strike. Ice cold fear climbed up in Hux's chest, seizing his heart. From somewhere he perceived a very distinct breathing sound. His eyes opened wide and he gasped in surprise, his heart was racing. “What the hell of Malachor -” 

* 

Hux's vision suddenly changed as if he was gazing through the eyes of someone else. Ocular sensors gave him data about body temperature, height and other physical functions as well as information about distance and appearance of his opposite. He wore a constraining helmet over his head with a breathing device in front of his mouth making this unmistakable sound with every breath he took. Semi darkness was around him, he wore heavy armor and became aware that his arms and legs were cybernetics. Neverending physical pain in almost every part of his body. His eyes were fixed on a figure lying on the floor a few feet away, a young man who cried and writhed in pain. _Luke_. Flashes of lightning hit him, again and again, sizzling out of the fingers of a dark cloaked figure who pulsed out pure hatred and cold evil. It was the darkest darkness in this universe, scary and inevitable. Hux felt confused and full of pain, not only in his body but also in his soul. A tremendous suffering, so vast he could hardly endure it.

This man on the floor, he realized, was his son, his own flesh and blood which his wife had carried under her heart for nine month.

 _Padmé_. 

This was it, the turning point. If he didn't act now he never would. And out of his anguish there rose a burning anger, an overwhelming determination to save his boy and put an end to this, once and for all.

With all his might he called on the Force, not the dark one, no. It was the light in him, the love he'd lost, the love he still held, the love for the only being who was worth all of it: His son.

And then everything blurred. He heard his own voice, a desperate cry, felt cutting pain within his whole body, his limbs didn't want to respond, electric fire raged through his veins and appliances, threatening to kill him. 

He called on every aspect of the Force, willed the Darkness to move his legs and arms, filled the Light in his core with all the love for Luke and Padmé, begging for forgiveness and enough strength, if only he was able to destroy what had destroyed him from the very beginning. Vader sensed it was his final fight.

When it was over and he saw the face of his son for the first time without the helmet, he was filled with bliss. Blue eyes and blond hair, a face so much like his own when he was young. It was over and done. His son and daughter would live which was all that counted. He could let go now and find peace. Padmé was awaiting him.

The cold evil Dark was detained, stopped, but not yet obliterated. He sensed it. Vader had done what he could, brought balance to the galaxy as it was his destiny. He was the Chosen One. From his blood there would come another to wipe out the Darkness for good.

*

A stinging pain on Hux's cheek brought him back to reality. Confused he rubbed it and glared at Ren who was standing before him, looking greatly concerned. Bewildered Hux sat down on the bed. “Did … did you just slap me?”  

“Well,” Ren replied, “I called your name and shook you but you just wouldn't snap out if it. I couldn't reach you! So yes, I slapped you, a couple of times, didn't know what else to do. It helped, you're back.” 

“Excellent, just excellent,” Hux mumbled as he still tried to make sense of what just had happened. “What was that? Am I going crazy?” 

“You're not going crazy,” Ren said and settled down beside him. “You … you had a vision. From the past.”

“You've been in my head again, haven't you, you stinking spawn of a Sith.”

Kylo ignored the insult. “Yes, and I've seen it all. Vader spoke to you.”

Hux shook his head vigorously. “No. No, this can't be. It was too intense … way to much … Whatever just happened it must have something to do with my previous condition.” Hectically he checked the medical device on his upper arm, but the display didn't show anything out of the usual in his body functions. Hux frowned, then sighed deeply. “Maybe this thing doesn't work correct …” he mumbled to himself. 

Kylo sat down beside him and with a few quick movements he’d unfastened the device and took it off. “You don't need this anymore, you're fine. It can't measure the Force anyway.” 

Closing his eyes Hux took a deep breath, taking in Ren's fresh scent, his whole presence. He was so deliciously close. There was something about him which captured Hux and made him weak and helpless - everytime. Carefully he opened his eyes and gazed at the Knight. Black locks tangled loosely around his face, gorgeous dark eyes locked with his. This precious sight was hard to bear for him. Ren seemed so … young and beautiful. And innocent. Though Hux knew exactly that Kylo Ren was far from innocent. 

Hux swallowed and kept himself from leaning towards him to rest his head on his shoulder, which was the only thing he wanted to do in this moment. “I know nothing of the Force,” Hux answered. “Whatever just happened, I feel like I'm going insane. Why did you even show me this burnt mask that once belonged to the most notorious and evil Sith Lord of the galaxy?” 

“You need to know where I'm coming from. That this is my legacy, the powerful blood which runs through a certain family. The Skywalkers.”

“What does this have to do with the Skywalkers?” 

“You think your family is fucked up? Then listen to this: Luke Skywalker is my uncle. His father, my grandfather, was Anakin Skywalker. He also had a daughter, the twin sister of Luke, Leia Organa, former Senate woman and now head of the Resistance. My mother.” 

Hux stared at Kylo in disbelief. “Everybody knows Leia is the daughter of Darth Vader. Anakin Skywalker was a Jedi-hero who died in the clone wars. You're talking big, big shavit.” He took a wary glance at the helmet before turning his head back to Kylo.  

A little smile showed on Ren's lips. “Anakin didn't die. It's a well kept secret only a few know of that he turned to the Dark Side and became Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith, enforcer of Emperor Palpatine who ruled the former galactic Empire.” 

“Okay, now I believe _you_ are insane.” General Hux jumped up and looked down at Ren. “If this is all true … if you are Vader's grandson …” 

“It is. You know it is.” 

“Then we're all lost.” Hux shook his head and exhaled annoyed.  

“You think? I'll show you what the Force is capable of, what I am capable of. Do you really think so low of me?” 

Armitage gazed at Ren for a while, trying to read the expression on his face and getting angry because he wished he was able to read Ren's mind like he could read his. “No,” Hux answered meekly, “I'm mad at myself.” Defeated he dropped his shoulders, standing there, a pile of misery. 

Kylo stretched out his arm and pulled him close. Leaning his head against his belly he mumbled, “Don't be. Don't hate yourself for all you feel. You are who you are, I wouldn't want you any other way.” 

Overwhelmed by a soft, spreading warmth inside his chest Hux gasped, feeling hot tears welling up in his eyes. He fought hard to push them back. “Nobody ever talked to me like you do. No one ever … wanted me … as you do. Always I had to be someone _they_ wanted me to be, someone smarter, better, stronger, fiercer, someone perfect to their standards.” Armitage gazed down at Kylo, burying his fingers in his thick black hair, softly playing with it. “But you, you just take me as I am.” 

Kylo looked up to Hux, fingers hooked to the belt of his uniform, almost desperately holding onto him. “We are alike in many things,” he whispered. “We both thrive for more, we are never satisfied with merely the best, we want the extraordinary. You as well as I. Our ambitions may differ, many times we're not in agreement, but we both work for one big goal. That's all that counts, don't you think?” 

“But this between us, whatever it is … it can't be.”

“Why not?” 

“Because it won't lead to anything, only chaos.” 

“Chaos is good, Armitage. Passion, pure emotions that turn your world upside down … this means power. It enlightens us and gives … hope. Even here on the Dark Side we need some kind of hope, so we can move on with more strength and eagerness. Don't you see? I want your passion, Armitage. Your lust and your love.” All of a sudden there was a radiance in Kylo's brown eyes, determination and joy. “We could accomplish so much together, you and I.” 

“This kind of fire would burn us to ashes. These emotions are dangerous, Kylo. In eighty nine percent of cases things go wrong and you end up with pain and suffering. That's an undeniable fact. I'm not willing to risk my heart. Look at your grandfather, he paid a very, very high price for his emotions.” 

Hux wanted to break away from Ren, but the Knight held onto him, his arms tight around his waist, an imploring look in his eyes. “You don't understand. All these emotions gave him strength in the first place. We're connected within the Force now, you and I. Nobody can break this bond, not even me.” 

“I'm sure you'll find a way,” Armitage answered and tried to loosen Ren's grip, of course to no avail. Relentlessly Ren held onto him, even pulling him down, and Hux was sure he was using this blasted Force to bring him on his knees. “Let go of me, Kylo,” he demanded. “It has no use.” 

“My name is Ben,” Ren confessed, gently cupping Hux's face with his hands. “That's the name that was given to me when I was born.”

“I don't care, I like Kylo better.” Hux's voice was quivering, he felt weaker by the second, only because Ren was so unfaltering in his ways. “Why are you doing this to me, Kylo? Why?” 

“I don't know, I have to.” 

In the next moment Ren's lips locked with Hux's and he gave him the sweetest and softest kiss. All refusal was instantly forgotten, Hux gave in and fervently kissed him back. In a moment when he stopped to take some breath he murmured, “You're right. This is what I'm craving for, exactly this. The way you make me feel.” 

“Then let it happen, enjoy it, let go. Pour all your emotions upon me, it's what I need.” Ren tried to convince him and put his hand flat over Hux's chest, directly above his heart, feeling its beat. 

His words sounded so sincere and tender that Hux had to kiss him once more and he believed all Ren said. After a moment he ended the kiss and a mischievous grin lay on his lips. “So, your name is Ben, huh? This is really a stupid name, it sounds … old fashioned.” 

An amused chuckle came from Kylo. “But it's my name,” he replied. “I was named after a Jedi master, Ben Kenobi. I can only assume that my parents wanted to honor him because he trained my uncle and fought against my grandfather, which eventually led to his death.” 

“Oh … yes, Vader. Are you really his grandson, a direct descendant?” 

“I'll give you the clearance code so you can have a look into my file. Maybe then you'll believe me.”

Hux squinted to that awful helmet on the opposite wall and grimaced. “This thing gives me the creeps. How can you get a good night's rest with it in here, practically watching you sleep?” 

Again Kylo laughed. “I'm not afraid of it. It's family.” 

Skeptically Hux gazed at him, cocking an eyebrow.

“Don't worry about me,” Ren said, leaning his forehead against Hux's.

“I'm not worried about you, you deserve sleepless nights because the ghost of your evil granddaddy is giving you horrible nightmares. I worry about myself. Did Snoke really manipulate me?” 

Kylo looked at him and nodded. 

“Can you do something about it?” 

“No. I can only help you learn how to shield your mind, which could even attenuate Snoke’s manipulation. I also wouldn't be able to look inside your head as easy anymore.” A cheeky grin spread across his face. 

“Can you really do this? Teach me how to protect my head from being randomly entered by force users?”

“You need a lot of willpower and patience. If you really, really want to learn how to do it, yes, it's possible.”

“Alright, teach me. I'm having enough of everyone reading my thoughts like the Holo-news.” 

A sparkle flashed in Kylo's eyes and he slowly opened the zipper of Hux's uniform jacket. “We'll start tomorrow morning. Meet me at the training grounds one hour before duty starts.” Ren shoved the jacket over the General's shoulders until it dropped to the ground. 

“What are you doing?” Hux gazed into his eyes and didn't do anything about it when Ren unbuttoned his dark shirt and his hand slipped under the loose fabric to touch his bare skin. 

“Because you want it. Don't try to tell me otherwise. I can sense it, don't even need to go into your head.” 

“You demon … but I won't fuck you, and definitely not here with this thing, that helmet, watching us.” Hux tried to fend off Ren's hands. “Plus, I don't have time, I have to get back to my station.” Yet, he enjoyed Kylo's touch, wanted more and had to struggle to resist. Memories of the last time they've been intimate shot through his mind, making it even harder for him. Out of self defense he steered his thoughts into another direction, back to the time where he'd been close to death, all because of the man who tried to seduce him this very moment. Hux recalled what had happened, seeing Ren who sucked out and stole his life essence, almost killed him by doing so. And it didn't matter he’d done it by accident. “Let go of me,” Hux said with more determination in his voice than he felt.

This finally caused Kylo to stop. He studied Hux's face and after a long moment he withdrew his hands.

With quick and swift movements Hux arranged his uniform, got up and put his jacket back on. “Thank you,” he hushed, voice barely audible. Biting his lower lip he looked down at his shiny, spotless boots. “I need some more time after … after what you did to me.” 

Kylo leaned back on his elbows, the sheets on his bed rustling softly, his eyes never leaving Hux. “I understand. You have all the time in the universe,” he answered. 

Hux nodded curtly. “Excellent.” He turned and was about to leave the room but stopped short at the threshold. “We'll see us in the morning.” Only then did he leave Ren's quarters.

 

~*~

 

Early, very early the next morning, Hux was on his way to the training grounds when his Commlink chirped. _“Training grounds are cancelled,”_ he heard Kylo's indifferent voice. _“Meet me at Hangar 1A in an hour. Pack a few things and inform Command Major Pius you'll be absent for a couple of days. Ren out.”_  

“What the blast - Ren? Kylo Ren!” he called, but the knight didn't answer. Hux stood helpless in the corridor, ignoring the Troopers passing by and saluting respectfully. He shook his head and cursed under his breath before he turned around and went to do as Ren had told him. 

Where the hell of Malachor would he take him this time and for how long exactly? Well, Hux would demand some answers before they left.

And perhaps he could also make him forget the nightmares he'd had last night about a certain Dark Lord whose ghost had entered his body and Hux was still able to feel inside.

 


	18. Arrival on Mustafar

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

**Arrival on Mustafar**

 

“What are we doing on Mustafar?” Hux sat in the seat of Ren's command shuttle, arms defiantly crossed over his chest. “What is this? Your sanctuary, the residence of the Knights of Ren? Your private lodge?” His ice blue eyes became a shade darker when he glared at Kylo. “You know very well I don't like your little surprise journeys, you—”

“Shut up General and get out of my shuttle. Now.” Ren's order was unmistakably clear, his voice a low impatient rumble in his chest. “Or I'll personally drag you out of here. Would you like that?”

Hux ground his teeth and hesitated. Should he wait and see if Ren made his threat come true? He decided against it and started moving, stood up and exited the black shuttle which vaguely resembled a bat. After leaving the shuttle they entered the castle through a huge portal which was guarded by dark troopers. Hux noticed their armor to be different from that of the First Order, nevertheless they clearly belonged to the Order as their shoulder badges showed. 

“You really think very low of me, General,” he heard Ren say, his voice echoing in the dark sinister hallway they were walking along. “You think I'm not worthy having the position I'm in, that I am nothing but a spoiled brat and all my problems are minor compared to yours.”

Trying to keep up with Ren's pace Hux hurried after him, watching him taking off his helmet, his dark robe billowing behind him in the air. He felt Kylo's determination and his rage. This time, he thought, there was no escape. He was here on Mustafar, in an impressive stronghold made of durasteel and plascrete, alone with a force user who obviously had some mental issues. “Well, not quite—”

“Oh yes, quite.” Ren stopped and spun around, his dark eyes glowering at him. “You lack respect regarding me, General Hux. It's time for you to understand that I'm not to be underestimated. Not by you, not by anybody.”

Hux was taken aback by Ren's menacing demeanor. He sensed this was not a game anymore and he could be in grave danger here. So he did what he always did when he felt cornered. “Are you threatening me?” he spat back. “If so _you_ clearly underestimate me. I might not know how to use the Force but I have other ways to defend myself against _those_ like you.”

Ren put his hands on his hips, looking surprised. “ _Those_ like me? This is an insult I won't have.”

“Force users are all the same. Arrogant, ignorant and selfish. You think you can do whatever you want, but you can't.”

Ren burst out laughing from deep within his chest. When he finally was able to talk again he gasped for air and said: “I CAN do whatever I want, literally. And why? Because of the Force. I never claimed to be perfect, and neither are you even though you try very hard at it.”

Gritting his teeth Hux looked at him annoyed. “I won't let you play with me nor use me. I'm a bastard, born out of wedlock because my father couldn't keep his hands off the kitchen maid. There you have it, that's why I'll always be the best at what I do, work harder and more determined than others to achieve my goals. I WILL do anything to be better than my father ever was. I've surpassed him already, there's no one who can stop me and I won't let anyone come in my way.”

“Feisty as always. I like that.” Kylo smiled a little winning smile. “Come now, it's time for you to learn that I am not a spoiled brat or a force user driven only by emotions. Sometimes I even think. The Force is my advantage as you will soon come to understand. Oh, and by the way, this is my grandfather's fortress. I inherited it.” With these words Ren turned around and walked along the corridor with heavy steps.

Hux almost tripped over his own feet when he realized he was in Darth Vader's castle. But in the blink of an eye he regained composure and couldn't do anything but follow Kylo Ren.

 

~*~

 

After taking the turbolift and walking through a couple of more hallways Hux followed Ren into a wide chamber. The walls were high, the backside of the room showed a huge panorama with a view over Mustafar, its lava rivers, volcanoes and smoky air. It was a breathtaking sight. He observed it a moment then turned his gaze towards two armed black troopers and a dark clad figure kneeling between them on a platform in the middle of the chamber. The kneeling man wore a helmet similar to Ren's, which suggested he was one of his Knights. Ren made a gesture with his hand to let Hux know he should stay put and not come any closer. The general didn't mind, whatever was about to happen he was able to see and hear everything from his place close to the entrance. 

Ren walked towards them and then stood before the man looking down upon him. “Take off your helmet,” he said firmly, his voice echoing through the chamber.

Hesitantly the man raised his hands and a moment later the helmet was off. Blond locks fell over his shoulders. Hux gasped, it was Caleb. Unmistakably it was the young, green-eyed Knight of Ren.

“You know why you are here?” Kylo's voice was full of suppressed anger, his face and eyes showed deep emotions he could hardly hold back.

Caleb shook his head sadly and kept his gaze on the ground. “Yes,” was his simple answer.

“Of all the people in the galaxy it had to be you who betrayed me. Why did you do it?”

“He was my master the same as yours and only did what he thought was right, just as you did.” Finally Caleb looked up at Kylo with pleading eyes. “Don't you see Ben, you're in the wrong.”

“You know where he is, tell me. Tell me now!”

Caleb shook his head and looked at the floor again. “I won't let you kill him.”

Kylo went down before him, looking him in the eyes. “Why did you sniff around on Starkiller? At least you could've worn correct armor and not an outdated one, wouldn't have roused any suspicion. Or did you do it on purpose?”

“I wanted to kill … him, Red Riding Hood, but I couldn't. I can't believe that you replaced me for him.”

Grinding his teeth Ren stood up again and sighed. “I did not replace you and you know it.”

“Of course you did,” Caleb yelled upset. “In a heartbeat. I don't recognize you anymore, Ben. All your explanations … they're nothing but lies to manipulate us, _me_. You know I love you, you're the only one I ever truly loved and now our bond is gone! There's nothing between us anymore, how can you do this to me?”

Slowly Kylo circled Caleb, contemplating before he answered. “Is that what you think? You knew exactly I'd have to do things you won't like. I told you but now you believe I'm nothing but a liar. Maybe that's why our bond is gone, you don't believe in us anymore. I've lost your trust, that's even worse than losing your love.” Kylo looked absolutely shocked and deeply hurt. Tears welled up in his eyes. “You know what that means, do you?”

“I don't care if you kill me, I'm dead already without you.” Caleb looked at Ren with a tortured expression. “Do what you must, my master.”

“Where is Skywalker?” 

“Figure it out for yourself.”

“Then you leave me no other choice at all, you will die.”

“Do it already. End my pain.”

Kylo swallowed hard. “Why do you make me do this? You know I don't want it, I don't want to lose you, Caleb. Not you.”

The Knight looked up to Kylo with a smile on his quivering lips. “You chose your path, my heart. The Dark Side always takes its toll as you well know. My path ends here now and I gladly die by your hand.”

“You always were more melodramatic than necessary. I'll miss you Caleb, more than you will ever fathom.” Tears were running down Ren's cheeks when he gathered the Force and collected it inside his very core. He stretched out a hand and willed the dark energy towards Caleb, directing it at his heart. One last time he looked into his eyes. They were as green as the meadows of Naboo and there was nothing but love in them when Kylo's fingers balled into a fist and he force-crushed Caleb's heart.

 


	19. Insights

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

**Insights**

  
  


When Kylo entered the room which formerly had been his grandfather's private chamber he found one of his knights waiting. Shazam gazed at him with a mixture of anger and sadness. He wore his usual black armor and cloak but no helmet, his bald head shone in the dim lights coming from the walls. “How could you?” he hissed through clenched teeth. “Why did you end his life? He was our youngest, always loyal … and Caleb loved you more than anyone in the universe. You're a damn fool, Ben!”

“I don't have to justify my actions. I did what I had to.” Kylo's heart was beating hard in his chest. Grief, anger, guilt and despair ravaged merciless through him. “You know I'm suffering, I will have to live with this for the rest of my life.”

“But why? Ben, tell me what has he done other than always have your back? Being by your side even when no one else wouldn't? He was crazy about you, and you,” accusingly he pointed a finger at Ren, “you also loved him. We all knew. He was one of us, a Knight of Ren, so kriffin' tell me why?”

Kylo knew Shazam was right, which made the situation that much harder. A price he had to pay for the Dark Side. There was so much more to come and he couldn't prevent any of it if he wanted to achieve his goals. Destiny was hard to bear, yet, he had to. “Caleb found Skywalker and didn't tell me his whereabouts. He sneaked into Starkiller Base and wanted to kill General Hux. I couldn't let him get away with it.”

With unbelieving eyes Shazam gazed at Ren. “You chose the redhead over one of us? I don't know you anymore.” Shaking his head he lowered his gaze. “Caleb shoulda killed that false snake when seeing him for the first time. He despised him from the start.”

Slowly approaching his knight Kylo's eyes narrowed. “Did you know about this? Do you know where my uncle hides, did Caleb tell you anything?”

Shaking his head again Shazam answered: “No, Caleb didn't tell us nothing. It's the truth. Since you left he was changed, very quiet, mostly kept to himself. I had no clue—”

“Alright,” Kylo replied, nodding. “Go through his things, see if you can find anything that'll lead to Skywalker. The smallest hint is helpful.”

“l can't do it. It's not right.”

“Well, someone has to do it!” Ren yelled at Shazam. “Whatever you find you will report to me at once. Is my order understood?”

Shazam shrank back a step. “Yes, my master,” he responded firmly.

“Good. See that Caleb gets a proper cremation and funeral. Unfortunately I cannot attend. And now leave, I … I …” Kylo couldn't say more, he swallowed and held back his tears. “Just tell me when you find something about Skywalker. I trust  _ you _ will not deceive me as Caleb did.”

“No, I won't,” Shazam retorted, looked at Ren a moment longer with concern, turned around and left with no other word.

 

~*~

 

General Hux was shown to his rooms in this fortress - Darth Vader's fortress - right after Kylo had left him alone in a chamber with a dead body and armored Dark Troopers. Now he sat on the bed, a datapad in his hands which had been put there for him to read. Hux now knew Kylo Ren's whole life story. It was all true, he was the son of Leia Organa, daughter of Darth Vader. Ren, or better yet Ben Solo, was Luke Skywalker's nephew. Anakin Skywalker, one of the most notorious generals in the Clone Wars was in fact his grandfather. Anakin Skywalker, who at some point shortly before the rise of the Empire was declared dead, had transformed into Darth Vader, a powerful Sith Lord.

Smiling mildly Hux put the datapad aside. These insights made Ren even more sympathetic. He'd probably inherited his granddaddy's powers, this powerful bloodline would be the reason why Snoke had chosen him as an apprentice. He'd definitely not chosen him out of admiration, rather to exploit Ren's powers and use him for his weird purposes.

So, they all were nothing but pawns in Snokes game whatever he was up to. Hux himself was being played well by Supreme Leader, with the manipulation of his mind and all. Well, as soon as his chance would come he would not let it pass, he would rise up and rule this galaxy one day. That's what he was working for, hard and single-minded. 

Although, a pair of beautiful big dark puppy eyes was able to easily distract him, make him weak and yearn for more. He could very well give in, have a little fun, as long as he didn't lose his goal out of sight.

When the door slid open he was yanked out of his thoughts. One of the troopers stood in the frame. “You are expected for dinner, Sir. Please follow me.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this update is a bit short, I'm already working on the next one which should come soon.
> 
> As always I'm grateful for every Kudo or other feedback and appreciate very much everyone who's reading my fic. 😊


	20. Just us

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

**Just us**

 

“This meat was delicious,” Hux said after he finished his plate and wiped his mouth with a napkin. “Tarinian Rat? It must be.”

“Mhmm,” Ren replied without much enthusiasm. “You're a connoisseur, General. I should've known when you drank that pink whiskey, which was one of the finest I've ever tasted.” His brown eyes were restless, yet fixing on Hux every now and then as if the General was an anchor that kept him in the here and now.

“You haven't spoken since I arrived for dinner,” Hux replied. “A miracle that you answer now.” Slowly he put the napkin back on the table, eyeing Ren closely. “I can see you are confused, that you are struggling with what you have done.”

Taking in a deep breath Ren's eyes shifted to the window. A storm was going on outside, lightning lit up the skies again and again and thunder was rolling, its menacing sound muffled by the thick walls of the castle. No rain was falling. The black soil of Mustafar was blown wildly by fierce winds, darkening this dreadful place. It sure was a spectacle to behold. However, Kylo didn't reply to Hux's words.

“Why did you kill your man if you regret it now? And you do regret it. Deeply.” Hux gazed openly at Ren, trying to catch the slightest reaction in his oval face.

“Why do you even care?” Kylo hissed back. “I just did what I had to do. You heard everything he said, you were there, witnessing all.”

“You could've simply locked him up if he meant this much to you.”

Kylo slammed one hand flat on the table. “You know nothing of my relationship to Caleb nor anything about the Knights of Ren,” he answered upset, his voice raised. “So don't tell me what I could have or should have done. He was a traitor and I dealt with him as such!” 

With narrowed eyes Hux bent a little forward. “Then do not grieve,” he said softly but determined. “Do what must be done without remorse. Don't question yourself afterwards or drown in self pity. Stand by your actions.”

“Maybe I like to drown in self pity and grief. What if this is what drives me, gives me power and strength? Pain, anger, hatred, fury, I think I've already explained. This is what I need. And believe me, I  _ can _ strike cruel and cold, and without remorse.”

Hux leaned back in his chair, contemplative. “I don't get you, Kylo Ren. You're such a contradictory man, unpredictable, wayward … and yet, there is something about you I can't escape.” He sighed and rubbed his chin, which made a soft scratching sound. “Why did you bring me here?”

“I wanted you for myself a little while … get out of this strict and dry military environment of Starkiller, show you how to cloak your mind.”

Raising an eyebrow Hux glanced at him. “And let me have a look into your personal file. Now I can say I know your whole life story.”

“Those are only facts. You don't know most of the background.”

“It's enough. I don't need to know more, unless you want to make me weep.”

Annoyed Kylo rolled his eyes. “As if you would ever weep over such minor things. Sarcasm and cynicism suits you, I must admit. You're the total cliche of a ginger haired. You're like one of those witches of Dathomir, best not to be trusted—” Kylo hesitated and chewed on his lower lip before he spoke on. “Still, I trust you more than I could trust Caleb. At least in the end. That is why our bond broke, I'm aware of this now. He began to mistrust and deceive me out of jealousy. Simple, unnecessary, lousy jealousy.”

“Unnecessary? Really?”

“Unnecessary indeed. Everything was settled between us, or so I thought.” Kylo sounded defeated. Weak.

“It wasn't, obviously. Maybe you approached him the wrong way, didn't make your position clear enough? Through my mistakes I learned, you are still in the process it seems. You will have to make many more mistakes before you finally get to the point where you know all this and are able to act accordingly.”

Kylo scowled at General Hux. “Or maybe this is exactly the way I want to approach things.”

“Incorrigible,” Hux muttered and shook his head.

“Why don't we talk about you, better yet your father Brandol.”

“Best to drop the subject.”

“I think your father, even though gone for a long time, still haunts you to this day. You can't get rid of him, no matter how hard you try.”

“Brandol Hux was a tyrant and a child abuser. I had him killed and I'm glad to this day that he's rotting in hell where he belongs. That's all I have to say about him.”

“This dark place in your mind—”

“Will stay dark forever, thanks to the monster that was  _ him _ .”

Kylo avidly bent over the table and placed one hand flat on the top. “Yes, but you defeated it. You killed your past and finally you were free to become what you were meant to be all along.”

Shaking his head Hux also bent forward, looking Kylo directly in the eyes. “No Ben,” he replied and his words were but a whisper. “I am exactly what he wanted me to be. The man who fathered me was a horrible beast, dangerous and venomous. I had to get rid of him or he would have killed me eventually. It was sheer survival instinct. You can not kill the past, it is a part of you, but you better learn from it.”

Kylo leaned back in his chair, gazing at Hux with big eyes. “You … you just called me … Ben.”

“Well,” Hux shrugged. “It's your given name, is it not?” He stood up and slowly walked around the table, tracing his gloved fingers along the surface, until he reached Kylo. His eyes looked down upon him. “I thought you might like it.”

“Sounds strange coming from you.”

Hux stepped even closer, until his leg touched Kylos thigh. “Why did you bring me to Mustafar? Not quite the most romantic place in this galaxy.”

“Loads of privacy. Frankly, I like it here, the place has a certain charm to it.” Kylo gazed up at Hux with a faint smirk. “Don't you think?”

“Do you come here often?”

“Every chance I get.”

“Those troopers—”

“Are manipulated. They're my most devoted subjects.”

“The droid piloting your ship?”

“Will have his memory wiped when we get back to Starkiller.”

Hux sighed, raised one hand and gently touched Kylo's cheek. “So nobody knows of our whereabouts.”

“Not a soul,” Ren muttered, seizing Hux's wrist. 

Armitage squeezed himself between Kylo and the table and sat on his lap, legs spread to either side. All of a sudden Kylo was so close, his dark eyes looked upon him, full of yearning. Arms wrapped around Hux's torso, hands clutching the shoulders. He gazed at Ren's tempting lips, half parted, luscious and moist, and began to tremble, flooded with ferocious emotions.

“Kiss me,” Kylo whispered and pulled Hux even closer. “It's just us here, no one else. Just you and I, alone.”

Armitage leaned his forehead against Kylo's, sliding one hand to his neck, beneath those silky black curls which covered his collar. “I want you.”

Kylo cupped Hux's face with his hands. “I am right here and I won't go anywhere. Will you kiss me already?” 

“Do you think someone like me could actually love? At times I believe I'm not capable of such feelings. That my fucked up past killed all humanity in me for good.”

Kylo pulled him a bit closer, his lips now only millimeters from Hux's mouth. “You love me. I sense it.”

“No, I don't.”

“Stop denying it. I know you do.” And there, Kylo smiled this irresistible smile of his which melted Hux's heart in an instant.

“Yes,” he uttered softly. “Maybe.” The next moment he kissed Kylo. Tender and careful at first, then the kiss grew deeper. Their tongues fought wildly, and their mouths were trying to devour each other. Hux enjoyed it profoundly, couldn't get enough of it and was moaning and gasping the same as Ren, which kindled his desires all the more. During their kiss he impatiently took off his uniform jacket and flung it to the ground, the first-order-shirt followed shortly after.

Immediately Kylo's strong hands touched his bare skin, moving from his back to his chest, caressing him, playing with his pale pink nipples. Hux bit his lip and made a strangled sound. It felt so good … already he was hard, his cock erect, painfully pushing against the tight fabric of his breeches. “Well then, Kylo Ren, dark knight of the First Order,” Hux panted and led one of Ren's hands towards his crotch. “Let's forget titles, ranks and the past and only be what we are in this moment. For all those short periods of time we can steal away from the Order in the future, no matter what happens.”

“And what are we in these brief moments then, Armitage Hux?”

“Lovers. Merely lovers.”

  
  



End file.
